


My Kind of Perfect

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Law and Spy Zone [2]
Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rising rating, brief mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: AJ Chegwidden's world just got a little more complicated but in the best possible way. Yes, Harm is about to be court-martialed ... but a green-eyed agent crashes into his life at the same time.





	1. World's Colliding

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted to Rough Trade but is going through a polish and expansion of the episodes.

Author’s Notes: Canon is at my whim, DADT was repealed far earlier than real life. 

_________________________   
  


**_Episode 1: Worlds colliding_ **

_ There were always going to be rivalries, for example, cops and feds. There was another rivalry that existed between the JAG lawyers and the NCIS agency. Now, normally the rivalry was in the background and the competition benefited those who needed justice. However, tensions and feelings got a lot murkier when NCIS was asked to investigate the rather gruesome remains of one Lt. Loren Singer. JAG was being investigated by NCIS and this had the potential to get rather complicated.  _

_ However, AJ Chegwidden was going to find that soon he would  _ _ like _ _ complicated, or at least the gifts trouble could bring. _

 

_ ~*~  _ _   
_

Rear Admiral A.J Chegwidden was listening to the SECNAV explain the situation to him, as well as his reasoning. As much as he didn’t like it, he knew that calling in NCIS made sense - there were way too many sources of potential conflict. The victim was one of their own so just in case, on the rare chance the perpetrator was also one of their own, the investigation wouldn’t be compromised. “Who will be leading the investigation, Sir?”   
  
“Gibbs.” SECNAV Sheffield replied.    
  
A.J breathed a sigh of relief as he knew the gunny. The man was proud of being an ornery bastard but he closed his cases. There was chatter about him taking on a young agent as a protege. No one knew why this particular Agent had lasted two years when all others had fled much, much sooner. The working theories were - the kid must have the patience of a saint; he was a masochist, or Gibbs had stopped looking for the next Mrs. Gibbs and gone after a man instead. 

AJ knew it was most likely a mix of the first two but he would soon find out. 

~*~

Gibbs stepped inside the JAG offices of West Virginia, they’d processed the body and while he hated any murder case, the way this one was shaping up had him even more determined. The victim had been pregnant which meant there was more than one motive for this. 

“Admiral Chegwidden, nice to see you again.” Gibbs opened with. 

“I heard you’d gone into NCIS. Are you still terrorising people?” The admiral asked him, sounding amused by the idea.    
  
Gibbs smirked. “Yes, Sir. Let me introduce you to my team. This is my second, Agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Agent Vivian Blackadder, FBI liaison.”

Chegwidden nodded at them. “How do you want to start?”   
  
Gibbs knew where he wanted to begin. “You have her co-workers assembled?”   
  
Chegwidden rolled his eyes. “I sure do.”   
  
Gibbs looked at Chegwidden speculatively. “Did you know Lt. Singer well?”   
  
Chegwidden snorted. “Gibbs, I have 850 officers under my command and I have been whipping the service back into shape since I took over as JAG.”   
  
Gibbs knew this, he was well aware of the disagreement between Commander Theodore Lindsey and SECNAV. The former felt that having been acting JAG, he should have been given the role full time, Secretary Sheffield disagreed and he’d been replaced by Chegwidden. Gibbs, despite his reputation for not playing well with others, did have some sense. “Well, we will leave you to it, Admiral.”   
  
Chegwidden could have sworn he heard DiNozzo say. “Why did you let him go?”    
  
Gibbs gently head-slapped his second. “Get your head in the game, flirt on your own time.”

“Is that a promise?” DiNozzo asked quietly.   


AJ shook off the comment assuming it was Gibbs being sarcastic with his protege. After all, why would the gorgeous young man be interested in him? 

  
~*~    
  
Blackadder was on this JAG case and it was annoying the hell out of her. She had joined NCIS as a liaison officer so that she could track down her brother’s killer. They’d been making progress on the case when Director Morrow had assigned them to this new case. She felt it was a waste of time - they should be tracking down the terrorist, Atwad. 

“Can’t you concentrate for a second, DiNozzo? And the Admiral, really?” She said, not bothering to hide her exasperation.

DiNozzo had a wickedly suggestive grin. “Hell yes - come on, you have eyes, Viv. That is a walking, talking poster for the Navy. He makes those Navy Whites look goooooood.”  Tony’s fantasies had never really had a uniform element to them before but they sure as hell would now. 

“You’re a frat boy who chases women and you want me to believe that you find the Admiral sexy?” She said, dismissing his comments immediately - so sure she knew his type.

She didn’t like the look of victory that DiNozzo shared with Gibbs like she’d just proven a point. DiNozzo had an infuriating response. “You know what, I find people sexy and intriguing, or I don’t. The rest is merely labels and I have spent my lifetime screwing with those labels.”

She threw her hands up in the air. “Why can’t he give me a straight answer?”   
  
Gibbs had one of those frustrating smiles. “He did. You just weren’t listening. Now go to the club and find out about our victim’s last evening and take the TAD with you for back-up.”

Gibbs didn’t want to send DiNozzo with her. He wanted Tony interviewing as it was one of his strengths.

~*~

The Admiral found Gibbs’ second, DiNozzo, knocking on his door. “Are you here to interview me? Or are you going to just stand around looking pretty in my office doorway, distracting my staff?”

DiNozzo looked delighted by his questions and  with a teasing grin, he asked . “Can’t I do both, Admiral?”   
  
Chegwidden snorted but gestured for him to sit opposite him. “Sit a while, ask your questions so I can get back to my work.”

“Can you give me a timeline of what Lt Singer was doing before she went on her leave?” Tony asked as a first question. 

“I thought you might ask that this is what myself and my chief of staff, Lt Col McKenzie could recall and her case file work.” AJ handed over the files and watched as the Agent perused it. He may look like he was just perusing but it was with an eagle eye.

“She chaired a few cases with Commander Lindsey.” 

AJ looked up. “He was temporary JAG at the time.”

DiNozzo nodded. “I remember that but I also wonder how is his reputation for  _ using  _ his command.”   
  
Chegwidden could admit he was impressed, the young agent knew how to set you so relaxed that you would answer all questions without knowing that you had. “You’re a dangerous agent.”   
  
DiNozzo affected an innocent look. “Only to criminals, Sir.”   


A.J now knew exactly why Gibbs had hired the man from the cops, he would have been wasted there. “Uh-huh, now you know I didn’t do it.  Lindsey hates my guts so I would not be a suitable person to question regarding his character.  So let me get back to work.”   
  
DiNozzo stood up gracefully and timed his last statement to perfection. It was a carrot to see if there was interest. “Sure  thing , I want you free to ask out for drinks.”   
  
Chegwidden’s head whipped up to watch the retreating figure, and did the agent just shake his ass in his direction? He snorted, the agent was a natural flirt - there was no way he would be interested in him. He just hoped they found Singer’s murderer soon so his team could get back to normal. 

~*~

Tony had known that if they were going to crack this case, then they were going to need forensics to help.  The investigative side was hampered by the sheer amount of time between the murder and the discovery of the body, five months was a long time for most people’s memories. “Boss, I’m heading back to NCIS, see what Ab’s has dug up to give us a fresh lead.”

“Go, take Viv as well so she can check on her FBI connections.”

Tony wanted to get a break in this case but he also really needed advice from his favourite person there, Abby.  Her lab was eccentric and a little kooky which made some of the agents like Viv reluctant to enter. He had no such problem and when there was a long case, she had the best futon to sleep on.

“Hey, Abs.”   
  
The gothic scientist whirled around and engulfed him in a huge hug. “Tony, you’re back.”   
  
“You keep hugging me like that, Morrow and Gibbs will get the wrong idea.” Tony responded, breathless from the force of the hug.  It was so easy to flirt with Abby as she knew he was more inclined to the male species.

“So spill.” Abby said, knowing that look on Tony’s face. She’d known him long enough to see he seemed conflicted in a way Tony rarely was. 

“Tony, don’t make me hug you again.” She warned him.

“It’s the Admiral, he is a walking sex act and makes me forget that I should hide.” Tony confessed, in a rush. He felt relief in having shared his thoughts. It was crazy, dangerous too and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the Admiral. 

“Why?”   
  
Tony quirked an eyebrow at the blunt question. “We work with the military and law enforcement. They’re sometimes not known to be the most tolerant.”

Abby snorted. “Yeah but you can fight Tony, and the boss made sure you could shoot as good as a marine. You haven’t given me a reason yet for you not chasing what you want.”   
  
Tony let a huff of amusement. “You know me too well. He is older, Abs. He might not even want me. Plus, DADT was a thing until a year ago.”   
  
Abby snickered at the mere thought of the admiral not wanting Tony. She had seen men she knew to be a solid Kinsey zero still check his ass out. So she tried to reassure her best friend. “Tony trust me, he wants you but you will have to chase him. Do you want to?” 

Tony bit his lip. “I really do.”   
  
She was so happy for Tony, this was the first time she had seen her best friend really interested in another person since Baltimore. She hoped he was brave enough to chase what he wanted and decided to lighten the mood with a bit of teasing. “Although, Gibbs is going to be mad. He’s a lawyer.”   
  
Tony actually started laughing at that. “Yeah, but he is a SEAL too so he can’t bitch too much.”   
  
Abby pulled up this Admiral’s picture on the screen as she wanted a visual on the man who had Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo all twisted up. Seeing the picture, she understood the attraction Tony had, he exuded masculinity and was a very attractive man. “Oh, the twins from the club will be beside themselves if you’re off the market.”   
  
Tony kissed Abby’s cheek. “Break the news to them gently but I am sure you can console them.  I am fond of them but I will let you know how the chase goes.”

She giggled and handed him a file. “Here take this back to  _ my  _ silver fox. It has some interesting facts about the case.”   
  
Tony’s mind boggled reading the results, this was certainly going to stir up the investigation and it definitely distracted him from his thoughts. “Are you kidding me?”    
  
Ab’s shrugged. “DNA never lies. Rabb’s DNA was a match to the fetus, not a father but close enough to, say, be an Uncle.”

Tony sighed because that now put the Commander as a person of significant interest in their case. Gibbs was going to get in his face so it was going to be interesting to watch two bullfighters duke it out.  He just hoped that the whole thing didn’t crash and burn down around them.

~*~

Chegwidden stormed into the observation room not believing what Mac had just told him. That Rabb was their prime suspect. He saw DiNozzo standing there looking pensive himself.  “This is crap.”   
  
Tony winced because he couldn’t disagree. He knew Gibbs must have a plan but this was a wing and a prayer job, the evidence linking Rabb to the murder was circumstantial at best. This was mind games at its finest and Rabb and Gibbs were finely matched. “Admiral, Agent Gibbs is doing his job.” He said in his best ‘placate the native’s’ voice.   
  
“He is harassing one of my best men.”   
  
Tony sighed because Viv, the coward, had ducked out of the room. “No, he is seeking justice for the murdered JAG officer, Lt Singer. You know this. Now, this may be an uncomfortable path that this has taken but it needs to be seen through.”   
  
“Commander Rabb is innocent.” AJ was certain of it.    
  
Tony shrugged  as sadly he’d heard that line one too many times.  “They all are until they’re proven guilty but maybe you can exert your influence to make Rabb see sense and stop playing with the boss. Gibbs doesn’t have much of a sense of humour.”   
  
A.J snorted. “Son, Gunny has never had a sense of humour. Rabb is as stubborn as a mule and won’t change his course without reason.”

Tony really liked the Admiral’s accent and he did wear his white uniform very well. He wished they were talking over more pleasant things with a drink, not debating on the innocence of one of the JAG lawyers. “Oh, I don’t know Admiral, use that southern charm of yours or alternatively ... you know, knock it into him.” Tony offered as a suggestion. 

“Should a NCIS agent be encouraging me to do that?” The Admiral responded but Tony could see the amusement in his eyes. 

Tony looked at him innocently. “I have no idea what you mean, Admiral. I mean, we’re just having a friendly conversation. It’s obvious he is covering for his brother, who by the way can’t be the killer due to the timeframe ... so it begs the question. Who doesn’t like Commander Rabb?” 

AJ sighed. “There is a list a mile long, and there are a few in the JAG office itself.”

Tony shrugged. “I’d start with them because this level of framing is cold-blooded and suggests they are looking for out and out revenge.”

AJ observed astutely that one, he was no longer angry and two, the agent probably shouldn’t be sharing his ideas. “Should you be telling me this?”

Tony had a wicked grin. “Again, probably not but we’re just having a friendly conversation aren’t we?”   
  
AJ shook his head and added, knowing that by being bold enough to flirt back - it often made the other person run. “Son, if I were ten years younger I would do something about your flirtations.” 

“Age is just a number, Admiral. Plus, I like experience, nothing can ruin a good time more than fumblings.” Tony finished his boldest statement yet. 

A.J was getting suspicious. “Are you trying to distract me?”    
  
Tony smiled. “Am I? I hope not. I’m hoping you’ll put your sneaky lawyer skills to good use and find out who is trying to frame the good commander.”   
  
A.J didn’t get it. DiNozzo’s boss was seated in the interrogation room rattling Rabb’s cage pretty good. And yet here he stood, giving an alternate idea that held merit. “I repeat. Shouldn’t you be discussing this with Gibbs?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “I would and maybe if your boy hadn’t played mind games I would have been able to convince the boss. Now, I only see this ending in a court martial to determine guilt. I’d really love to stay and help but a terrorist we’ve been tracking has just popped his nasty head up.”   
  
Sure enough, Gibbs left the interrogation room in a hurry. “He has been read his article 31, now get him a good lawyer - he’s going to need one. DiNozzo, we’re out of here.”

Tony turned back to the Admiral with a flirty smile and waved goodbye. “Nice meeting you, Admiral Chegwidden.”

A.J chuckled, that man was too pretty for his own good. He had AJ thinking of things he had no right thinking of a man probably twenty years his junior. The damn rule change where he could finally love freely was distracting too. There should be a rule about how tight a pair of pants the NCIS agents were allowed to wear. 

AJ knew now was not the time to lose his head. “Mac? Get in there and knock some sense into Rabb! Then find me someone who can represent his sorry ass.”

~*~ 

The case with Rabb had gone to the JAG court and Tony was still plugging away at it. It didn’t sit right with him, the man was stubborn but he didn’t deserve to go to jail for a murder he didn’t commit. 

He had a suspect and Gibbs listened. “I found him, boss. It’s Lindsey.”   
  
“The former JAG?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, emphasis on the _ former _ . He felt like he should have it full time. He fitted Rabb up, Singer was his girlfriend and he didn’t like the fact she was seeing Rabb’s half brother.”   
  
“And pregnant with his baby.” Gibbs finished, seeing the way Tony was going. 

“Exactly, the evidence was easy for him to grab, putting Rabb forward as a potential killer. It’s cold and calculating but you know how we always catch the doctors and lawyers.” Tony said with a smug grin. 

Gibbs snorted as Viv asked. “What are you talking about?”

“They always think they’re the cleverest person in the room and overthink it.” Both Gibbs and Tony said at the same time.

She frowned. “It’s freaky when you do that.”   
  
Tony shrugged and Gibbs merely looked amused. “You two go and pick up Lindsey if he’s around his peers all the better.”

~*~

  
Tony found Lindsey at the officer’s club at JAG headquarters. He was sharing stories about how he knew Rabb was rotten and he couldn’t believe he’d kill the lieutenant. 

Tony gritted his teeth, wanting to stomp over there and haul him out of his chair but then thought of a better idea. He grinned to Viv, “Now watch this.”   
  
Tony slid into the seat at the table like he belonged there. Lindsey took one look at him and frowned. “Do I know you?”    
  
Tony smiled and it was wide and open. It was the type of grin Vivian had seen time and time again relax the people DiNozzo talked to. “Nope, I just overheard your conversation and was shocked.”

“About Rabb?”    
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, I mean a SEAL and a killer - he is a terrible discredit to the uniform.” He led him on. 

Lindsey smirked. “He sure is but he will see punishment for what he did.”   
  
Tony grinned and he leant forward with his head resting on his hands like he was listening to the best gossip. “That’s right but how much will  _ you _ serve for killing Lieutenant Singer and then trying to frame a SEAL?” 

Viv cottoned on and stepped forward. “You are under arrest, Commander Lindsey.”

“You’ve got nothing.” Lindsey sneered. 

Tony smiled sweetly. “It’s how we always catch you ... you overthink the situation, you sorry bastard.”

Tony didn’t care as they had the true murderer and they could work on getting Rabb released so he could go back to doing the good work he did. Plus, with the case truly closed Tony could work on pursuing his Admiral interest.

~*~   


AJ settled into his favourite chair in his library at JAG with a glass of good whiskey. He deserved it after all the shit Rabb had put him through in the Singer case. He was a damn good lawyer and pilot but the man’s ability to get into and out of trouble was probably the only thing he was better at. 

“Knock, knock.” An amused voice broke his musings. 

“Now what is a nice Federal Agent like you doing in a place like this?” AJ asked, amused and willing to play along.  _ DiNozzo really was too attractive for his own good. _

Tony leaned on the door frame. “Well, I figured you’d had a rough day and I wanted to see how you were.”   


AJ chuckled darkly. “Lindsey was a jealous, crooked asshole who hated me enough to go after one of my best lawyers. Right now, I am reminding myself that I swore an oath to protect and serve.”   
  
Tony sat down opposite him, not looking the least bit fazed by the suggestion. “Nah, you’re not. You’re angry and you’re relieved and you’re looking for a way to  _ relieve all the tension _ you’ve stored up because of the court martial.” His voice blatantly suggestive in the appropriate place.   
  
“You are too young for an old fox like me.” AJ wanted to remind him. 

Tony was undeterred. “Admiral, I think at thirty-one, I know my own mind. Let me decide what is too old for me.”   


“You better call me AJ then,” and poured his green-eyed nymph a glass. 

“Tony. See, we’re already making progress.” Tony said, assured that whilst the age argument wasn’t going to go away anytime soon, it was on hold for now. 

“So why NCIS?” AJ asked as it was the one thing that bugged him. A lot of cops wanted to end up as a Fed, only they looked at the Feebs, not an agency like NCIS.

“Gibbs asked.” Was the quick reply. 

“Just like that?” AJ pressed, it was not like Tony was unaware. 

Tony nodded as he sipped his whiskey. “Plus, you know Baltimore was just so boring.”   


AJ just nodded, assimilated that type of loyalty. “Why me?” 

Tony didn’t back down. “You interest me, in a way that makes me braver than I would normally be. Do you often start dates like interrogations?”

AJ shrugged because it had been the reason for more than a few of his dates being brief. The trouble was, he was a lawyer and a SEAL, it was not like he could switch his natural instincts off and people would get frustrated by that. He couldn’t help but smirk. “Only the ones who can handle me.”   
  
Tony raised his glass. “Well, I can stand my ground having some experience in interrogations. Now I don’t know about you, AJ, but there comes a time when you have to leave the office. You should show me around Falls Church.”

AJ wasn’t a stupid man and took the invitation as a way to carry on their evening. “Lead out.”

~*~

AJ followed him out of the JAG headquarters and proceeded to show him around Falls Church. They’d stopped in what Tony knew to be a local park, which was a perfect way to end their first date. He wasn’t going to rush this - it was too important to him. 

AJ saw something in that look that had him asking.  “You like it here?”

Tony grinned, cheeky and full of mischief. “The view isn’t bad.”   


AJ shook his head at the audacity of the line. Damn Tony though as it was working. He couldn’t give in easily though, he was a rear admiral in the Navy, after all. “Does that line work well for you?”    
  
Tony was back to being amused but he played as good as he got. “You tell me.”

AJ stood closer, feeling brave. “It’s working but I’m a lawyer, you need to seal the deal so to speak. Your closing argument is a little weak.”   
  
Tony found himself grinning. He took that challenge as permission and under the lights of the park leaned in so close that he could smell the cologne. It was heady. In his moment of distraction, AJ chose to  _ close the argument  _ first. 

Tony’s eyes slipped shut as he gave himself over to the kiss. It was more erotic than some sex he’d had. He only broke away when oxygen became an issue but even so, he didn’t let go of AJ. Instead, he rested his forehead on AJ’s shoulder. “Damn, you got it wrong you know, you’re the dangerous one.”

AJ smirked. “I’m a SEAL, of course I am.”   
  
Tony shrugged, lifting his head up to look the other man in the eye. “That’s perfect. I like my men mean and dangerous.” To illustrate that, he leaned in and showed AJ exactly how he felt. He poured all his feelings into the kiss, only breaking off when his phone buzzed. After reading the text he swore softly. “I have to go.”.    
  
AJ sighed, knowing as much as he wanted to not let this evening end - it would be for the best. Sometimes, it sucked being sensible.  “You have an ongoing case, the Gunny mentioned it.”

Tony pouted. “Oh yeah, I am about to go and play Spanish fisherman to reel in Amad Bin Atwad.”

AJ kissed him one last time. “In that case, good hunting and call me when you get back.”

Tony sauntered off feeling a lot better about the situation than he had a few hours earlier. He definitely wasn’t going to let this thing with AJ go without a fight.

~*~   


Gibbs knew his second too well.  He needed just one look to see the calmness to know. “You go after what you want?”    
  
Tony nodded, even as he started to morph into his soon to be alter-ego. “I did. He was amenable to my arguments.” He finished with a grin, thinking about how AJ liked to close his arguments.   
  
Gibbs just shook his head. “You went for a lawyer, DiNozzo. You know how I feel about that.”   
  
Tony tried to look repentant but he kept thinking of the kisses they’d traded in the park. “Yeah, but I am not saying sorry.”   
  
“Atta boy,” Gibbs had to say, not wanting Tony to get the wrong idea. “Are you ready to go and capture Atwad?” 

Tony nodded, “Yeah, these clothes are really not me.”   
  
Gibbs nodded as he knew that but it was one the things that helped Tony disassociate his undercover roles from him. “Yeah, I know you wouldn't be caught dead in it. Antonio DeMarco, ex-mob enforcer, looking to lay low and make some cash would.”

Blackadder hissed. “He can’t assume the identity of DeMarco, the man was a psycho.”   
  
Tony had a malicious grin on his face. “Nah, Viv, I was Macalusco’s green eyed pet thug. I think. There were some less flattering names too. He liked me, weird, he still likes me even after sending him down for a long stretch.”

Viv didn’t believe a word he was saying. She was still too much Feeb to do this long term. He had reservations about her being on the Atwad case considering it was his funding that helped bomb the USS Cole and kill her brother. “There is no way a Mob boss you put away would still like you.”   


Tony just folded his arms. “Gibbs?”   
  
“He gets a Christmas card each year and the occasional gift of information.  _ Little Nicky wants DiNozzo to come home and stop playing Fed _ was the last conversation, I think.”   
  
Tony nodded because that was the truth. “Hey, do you think the thing between AJ and me will deter him?”   
  
Gibbs shook his head. “No, JAG and Nicky’s interests don’t mix. He might even like the Admiral if he got you to go to dinner.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “We just had our first date and besides, I can just imagine how well that family dinner would go. I don’t have a bulletproof suit. I haven’t had a chance to go to Rome in a while.”

Viv huffed. “You went after the  _ male _ Admiral?”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Viv, I went after someone I admire and want to see again. So excuse me if we never talk about this again. In fact, that would be great.”

“But the Admiral is old.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes because it was going to be stupid comments like that, that could set back their relationship before it even began. He whirled on Viv, “You know what? He is my kind of perfect. Oh, and when he pulled me close yesterday and made me so breathless I thought I couldn’t breathe. Well ... he didn’t feel old to me.”

Gibbs being Gibbs finished with “Oohrah!!!”

Tony just looked uncomfortable. “Can I please go now?”   
  
“Go play a psycho, DiNozzo.” Gibbs ordered.

~*~    
  
The boat had docked in one of the shadier ports of Europe. It was a small port, so minimal authorities, and perfect smugglers or terrorist place. Tony was going to highlight this as it was a security and logistical clusterfuck and way too easy for the bad guys to exploit. It was just happenstance that he could exploit it in return to get close to Atwad. 

Tony was sleeping on top of one of the containers. “Oi, you. What the fuck are you doing here?”    
He heard in heavily accented English. It always amazed Tony how quickly people learned to curse in English. Still, he was playing the psycho so he answered in a calm, measured way but projected an aura of violence. “You know, unless you’re the boss, you don’t have permission to touch me. And ... if you’re not the boss I am contemplating cutting your arm off at the shoulder and dropping you into the sea. How long do you think it will take the fishes to consume you?”   
  
The poking man paled. “Boss, DeMarco is here.”   
  
Tony rolled off the container in a graceful leap. “How did you guess?”

Atwad faced him. “Your reputation precedes you, Mr. DeMarco. I would prefer that you leave my employees intact. However, should they annoy me I will most certainly gift them to you as a treat.”   
  
Tony grinned and almost purred out, “I think I am going to like working for you.”

~*~    
  
Viv listened in as Tony slid closer and closer to Atwad. He never once considered Tony to be an agent or narc. To be honest, listening in, she would believe that Tony was a real enforcer. It was a frightening ability and it disturbed her. “How can he be so calm?” 

Gibbs pulled away from the camera for a brief second. “Are you seriously asking?”    
  
Viv huffed. “I am not naive, Gibbs, but I just can’t imagine being able to shut myself off and pretend to be someone I am not.”   
  
Gibbs’ eyes had returned to the surveillance monitor. Tony had, within two hours of being undercover, gotten onto Atwad’s base of operations. “You’re not naive, you’re letting vengeance drive you. After this, I’ll be sending you back to Fornell.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
Gibbs snorted. “You don’t accept DiNozzo’s skill even when it’s right in front of you. He may have been a cop but that was a blessing, not a hindrance. Plus, during the Singer case, you acted like it was beneath you as you felt this case was more important because of your brother. We’re law enforcement - not vigilantes.”   
  
“You’re a cold man.” Viv hissed. 

Gibbs shook his head. “No, I know how to watch a man’s six and I’m going to ensure you don’t endanger DiNozzo with your misplaced vengeance.”

Viv sighed, this was going to be a long week as they trawled the boat and kept up surveillance. The seas were choppy at the moment so their cover as a rescue boat was perfect, they could pass it off as an exercise or regular patrol. 

**~*~**

Tony shuddered as the waves rocked the boat, he was not of a nervous disposition but the rocky waves and unstable TNT just had way too many ways it could go badly with a capital B. 

Atwad was transporting the cargo, he was staying in cover because at the moment, he didn’t know if Atwad was the brain of the operation, or if Atwad was playing pirate for the stolen loot. So Tony slept in his private bunk, apparently, the scary reputation did have some side benefits.

Of course, that didn’t mean that Tony was relaxing, he had his knife under his pillow and his gun. Plus, the Atak knife is still on his wrist. He couldn’t shake the antsy feeling though. He wasn’t Gibbs with his gut - but when Tony was undercover he had always listened faithfully to his instincts.  _ They’d kept him alive more than once. _

The shouts and alarms had him moving, slipping into the role expected of him. “What is going on? A man is trying to sleep!”   


The one worker shifted. “We’re being stalked, the boss is pulling into port.”   
  
Tony headed to the control room, the nearest port was Rota which suggested Atwad was seriously freaked. What had the hell rattled the terrorist so badly?

Tony took a deep breath. “What the hell you playing at? You trying to get arrested, you’re pulling into Rota, the Americans are always crawling around that port!”

“We have no choice. The bitch is following me! Look.”   
  
Tony was handed the binoculars and he already knew who he was going to see. He was going to eviscerate Viv when he got the chance. How dare the stupid bitch risk his life? “Who is she? And why is she stalking you, boss? Do I need to make her disappear?”    
  
Tony asked calmly and he watched Atwad shake his head. “I want you to stay close to me when we land. You’ll be paid double to stop anyone who tries to harm me.”   
  
Tony grinned, unholstering his gun. The terrorist had no idea he was the one he should be looking out for. 

~*~   


The boat made port and immediately went into lockdown mode and prepared for a gunfight. Tony had been ordered to stay close to Atwad which was useful. He watched the start of the battle and watched in disbelief as Viv stormed the boat. She was lucky she was with a goddamn sniper who was watching her back. 

She stormed ahead, it was like she wanted to die. Gibbs better send her to a psychiatrist, let alone back to the Feebs. 

“Atwad, you’re under arrest!” Her gun swinging widely. 

“Shoot her!” Atwad ordered Tony. 

Tony looked conflicted. “I’m considering it for her being a dumbass but I know my boss will bitch.”

Atwad didn’t get it, obviously, he couldn’t make the link. “I’m your boss.”   
  
Tony laughed, bright amusement because that was never going to be the truth. “Sorry. He’s my boss.”   
  
“Don’t you forget it. So what’s it going to be, Atwad?” Gibbs asked stepping into the control room, giving Viv a glare. He’d done his job and first secured the boat. 

“I won’t let you take me!” Atwad screamed, putting his back to the wall. “You’re a traitor, DeMarco.”   
  
Tony’s gun was now raised and his whole stance had gone from laid back and a psychopath to fully trained agent. “This is not Hollywood, and have you thought this through?”   


Atwad wasn’t thinking straight, his only rationale had been to put a solid wall behind his back. He raised his gun and Tony and Gibbs didn’t hesitate. They both shot him, the trouble was the bullet from Gibbs gun went through Atwad and into the steel pipe carrying steam. 

The force was explosive and Tony caught the blast, ending up slammed into the wall. His head was ringing from the blast force. He shook himself off but that was a bad idea. His whole body felt bruised. Gibbs actually held out a hand for him. He got up gingerly. “Vivian, if you say one word, I am contemplating not being a gentleman.”   
  
Gibbs snickered. “Let me help you, DiNozzo. Blackadder, you’re fired.”

Tony stretched his muscles and winced. “You’re right, that does help but not before she does the paperwork.”

Gibbs nodded and made sure she was aware. “I have no time for your crap and I warned you what would happen.”   
  
She went to say something and then closed her lips - it was for the best. There was clear up and then a plane ride and she would disappear. 

~*~

Tony got off the plane weary and still angry with the situation. It didn’t help watching Blackadder scurry away without saying a word. He ached all over. “DiNozzo, cowboy steaks?”    
  
Tony smiled weakly. “Love to, Boss, but I just want to sleep in the least awful way possible.”   
  
“You need someone to keep an eye on you.” Gibbs reminded him what the doctor in Rota had said. 

“I’m not a child, Boss. I will survive. I just want to sleep in my own bed.”    


Gibbs shrugged. “As you wish.” 

If Tony hadn’t raced off, he would have heard Gibbs place a call to the JAG office. If Tony wouldn’t accept his help, then Gibbs would be sneaky and outsource. The admiral was never good at hearing the word no at the best of times.

~*~ 

Tony got back to Washington bone weary tired and wanting to crawl under his covers. He hated being slammed into a wall and the boat’s one was sturdier than it looked. At the moment, moving his limbs hurt him. 

The elevator stopped finally on his apartment level. He saw A.J leaning against his door wearing jeans and a white shirt. Tony may be exhausted and achy but he was still glad to see AJ. “What a nice surprise.”   
  
AJ whirled around. “Oh good, you’re finally here. Let me help you.”   


Tony would normally brush off the concern. He’d not really had major help since his mother died. He’d learned to live without it even if it hurt. “You drove down here to help me?”   
  
“I sure did, now quit yappin ya jaw and go sit down. I have some soup to warm up for you.”   


Tony didn’t argue with the orders of an admiral - not when they were so sensible. Tony shook his head knowing he Gibbs to thank, his boss wasn’t quite the bastard he wanted people to believe. He did collapse on his sofa wincing as his muscles protested even that type of movement. “You’re too good to me.”   
  
AJ rolled his eyes. “Oh, with our careers I am sure you will get a chance to return the favour. Now feel free to vent about how FUBAR the situation went. The nice thing is you know I have the security clearance to hear it.”   
  
Tony hadn’t thought much about that aspect but that was a good thought. His life was now by choice full of secrets, some big and some small. He could share some with AJ and if he turned around and said that, well, the admiral would understand.

“A case of bitter revenge not mixing too well with the law.”   
  
AJ huffed. “The law is not perfect but it is what we have. When people try and circumvent it for their own ends... It never ends well.”   
  
Tony raised his glass of water in salute. “Here, here. Agent Blackadder could have done with the lecture. She made a rookie error and let Atwad notice her. She was actually honest-to-god staring at him. The paranoid bastard had turned his back to a steel pipe. I had no choice but to shoot the bastard but the bullet passed through him and hit the corroded pipe.”   
  
AJ could fill in the blanks, steam pipes that ruptured had the same capability to harm as some bombs, only with more pressure. “Is he dead?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Very. Gibbs and I shot him from opposite sides, head and heart.”

Chegwidden sat on the couch with him, having put the soup bowl on the table. Tony found himself collapsing into AJ’s side relishing the warmth and comfort he found. This was not exactly the second date he had in mind when he was too tired to act. He really wanted to trade some more of those addictive kisses. 

AJ chuckled and Tony felt the rumbles through him. “We will kiss and  **_much more_ ** but only when you can keep up. Just rest, I’ll be here.”

Tony was actually believing that AJ would be there for him and that was huge. He was so glad that NCIS and JAG’s worlds had collided. It had bought AJ into his life and Tony knew tonight that this wasn’t going to be a passive fling or short romance.

The future looked bright.


	2. Ep 2: Making it Work

**Episode 2: Making it work**

AJ sat on the sofa staring at the man sleeping beside him.  He was amazed at how quiet and peaceful Tony looked. He’d only ever seen him full of life or chasing what he wanted. Sleeping next to someone was more intimate than many believed and he was humbled by the level of trust Tony was showing him.

He wasn’t a naive man. The level of trust a good undercover agent showed was minimal at best and they always slept lightly.  It could be the difference between life and death.

And yet, here was Tony sleeping at his side, curling into him like a heat-seeking missile. Granted, this was sleeping on a sofa but it was promising. His mind kept wandering to what it would be like if they slept in a bed, which then morphed into other things. He shook himself mentally. Now was not the time. What AJ hadn’t noticed was that he himself was also relaxing to the point where he drifted off to sleep as well.

Two hours later and Tony slowly woke up feeling warm and relaxed. He’d become tangled with the admiral and truth be told, he didn’t much feel like moving.  _ He could get used to this. _

AJ woke up feeling the change in breathing, some instincts you don’t lose no matter how long since he’d served on a SEAL mission. “How are you feeling?”    
  
“Embarrassed that I have this amazing guy cook me food and I repay him by slobbering on his shoulder and leaving the soup to go cold.” Tony confessed  with a slight blush . He was usually better at impressing his dates. 

“Relax, you just went undercover plus you’re injured, you deserve to have someone looking after you.” AJ dismissed the embarrassment as quickly as he could. He didn’t want Tony getting worried by it.

Tony managed a smile. “Just sorry I can’t take advantage of the situation. I know making this work with our jobs is going to be difficult.” He bit his lip. “But I do want to make it work. Does that sound good?”    
  
AJ didn’t huff, he leaned in with great care over Tony so that he was hovering over Tony’s lips. “To making it work.” He sealed the promise with a kiss.

They broke apart and  Tony  had a dopey grin on his face . “I  _ really  _ love the way you close an argument.”   
  
AJ smirked. “Now don’t get any ideas, I only do that with you.”   
  
Tony grinned weakly but he felt much stronger after some solid rest. He’d slept on the boat with Atwad but it had been with one eye open. “Good. I would hate to be a jealous man.”

AJ found Tony’s blush at his stomach rumbling a little too adorable.  He stood up and missed the warmth almost immediately.  “Let me get the food.”   
  
Tony looked sheepish. “This is not how I thought our second date would go.”   
  
AJ shrugged  because he’d prefer real life and getting to know Tony here than a stuffish date . “That’s life and you can surprise me with the third date.”  He offered as a way to improve Tony’s mood.

It seemed to do the trick as  Tony’s  smile was blinding. AJ could practically see the wheels turning as he started to make plans.  “I can, can I?”   
  
AJ nodded, glad to see the smile back on Tony’s face - it was much better than his earlier morose look. “Although, I know you will be busy as you and Gibbs are down to two members I understand.”   
  
Tony huffed  because he was still mad with Viv . “We do get third members, they just don’t ever last too long. It’s quite  _ vexing. _ I train them up and then they lose their nerve with Gibbs and split.”   
  
AJ wanted to laugh but didn’t. He could tell that Tony was genuinely perplexed by the idea of why they left.  AJ smirked.   “They don’t have your  _ fortitude or loyalty  _ when it comes to dealing with Gibbs.”

“Oh.” Tony would blame being banged up for being a little slow on the uptake. “Thank you. For everything.”   
  
“No thanks necessary. You do this type of thing when you care for someone.” AJ finished gently, wanting to smack whoever taught this beautiful man that he wasn’t worth any effort.  He made a silent vow to try and change that attitude, knowing that although it wouldn’t be easy it would be worth it.

“Yeah, I’m working on accepting that.”

AJ didn’t get to spend too much longer there as a call came through on his work cellphone. He huffed. “Goddamn CIA. I swear some of their agents can’t find their asses without a map.”   
  
Tony chuckled at the aggravated tone, making the effort to stand up and kiss his guest goodbye. “Well, I thought it was a satellite image they needed.”   
  
AJ smirked  as he planned to use that line soon . “I’ll use that one the next time Webb darkens my door.”

Tony pouted  as he was sad to see AJ leave so soon . “As soon as my bruises disappear I’ll arrange that third date.”  He vowed.

~*~

Harm and Mac noticed the Admiral walk into the office with a spring in his step. It was odd to see. He was a great CO and he had their backs a thousand times over but they just weren’t used to seeing him, well,  _ bouncy. _

“Sir.”  They said by way of greeting and they’d worked so long together they said it at the same time.   
  
“Good afternoon, Commander, Lt Colonel.” The Admiral then looked at them as they hovered by him. “Don’t you have enough cases to work on?”   
  
Rabb nodded. “I will respectfully shut up before I say anything, sir.”

AJ was kind enough to not acknowledge the retreat from battle. “That makes you wise, Commander.”

He walked into his office and Mac followed him. It was to be expected, there was a reason he made her his chief of staff. She was respectful of rank, the marine corps had seen to that. “How is Agent DiNozzo,  Sir? ”   
  
AJ stared at her. “What makes you think I know, Colonel?”

She snorted. “Sir, I pass a message from Agent Gibbs to you and you leave soon after. I heard Agent DiNozzo sustained an injury during his mission.”   
  
AJ chuckled  because it wasn’t difficult to put the clues together. He trusted Mac and sighed. “He is too young, too quick and for some inexplicable reason he wants me.”   
  
Mac smiled softly and figured that considering all the times he’d given her advice it was her turn to return the favour. “Respectfully, Sir, Agent DiNozzo knows what he wants and is capable of making rational decisions.”   
  
“So quit over-thinking and enjoy it.” He s aid with a wry grin, having caught on to what she meant .   
  
Mac grinned  because she was happy that the Admiral had found someone . “That’s the spirit, Sir. On the plus side, you’ll always have a gorgeous date to the ball.”   
  
AJ huffed  at that but couldn’t deny the truth in her insight. He would love Tony to be with him for what was often a boring event . “He might not want to attend functions.”   
  
Mac smirked. “I think you will have ways to convince him and the payoff will be seeing him in a tux.”   
  
Now that was an appealing image but he shook it off. He needed to concentrate on his caseload.  He started to think about not spending every hour of the day in the office. 

~*~

Gibbs and DiNozzo walked into their weekly meeting with Morrow. He may not like the fact but Gibbs was the de-facto agent-in-charge when Morrow was out of the office.  As a result, he and Morrow shared a quick daily meeting so they could update each other on anything that might be appearing on the agenda. 

Gibbs looked at the calendar  for the week and groaned . “Navy Function?”   
  
Morrow nodded. “Yes. It will be so much fun.” He added dryly.

Gibbs snorted because it was about as much fun as root canal. “I don’t believe you, Tom. And I will arrange the security.”  He announced in a tone that suggested it wasn’t up for debate.   
  
Morrow sighed. “It will be a function full of marines and seals.”

Gibbs shrugged as if the point was irrelevant. “You made me in charge of your security with the recent changes.”   
  
Morrow chuckled because that much was true. “Okay, and on that note, how is the MCRT managing now you’re down to two permanent team members again?”

Gibbs did not like where this was going. Okay, granted, it meant he and Tony were having to work longer but at least it was being done right. “Are you suggesting we find a replacement for Blackadder?”   

Morrow shook his head as he wasn’t stupid enough to suggest that course again. “No, in fact, you will train TAD as and when you need extra legwork done, otherwise you gain a permanent member when you can both agree on it.”

Tony was grinning, hearing what the director was not saying. “Back to Gibbs’ Bootcamp?”  It was what the new agents who were introduced to the Washington office TAD pool called working with the pair of them.   
  
Morrow shrugged unrepentant. “It was rather useful to see which new agents have promise as field agents.”

Tony was still smirking. “We’ll do our best, Sir. Oh, and I will do my best to make sure Gibbs doesn’t permanently harm their psyche.”

Morrow just shuffled the papers on his desk not wanting them to see his amusement. “That would be appreciated, Agent DiNozzo.  I would like to not have to increase the in-house therapist numbers and that was a distinct possibility a few years ago. ”

Tony heard what was not being said -  _ before you came along _ .

~*~   


Tony had other things on his mind, namely securing a superb third date. He had a great idea for it too, the Washington Wizards were playing at the Verizon Center. 

So he messaged AJ,  _  Friday @ 7 pm. Pick up for third date? _

The reply was within minutes.  _ Where? _

Tony had to smile at the speed of the response so he messaged back.  _ I’ll pick you up at JAG. _

_ Should I dress up? _

_ Nope. You’re gorgeous as you are.  _

The last message made Tony’s day.  _ Flirt - Looking forward to it. _

Truth be told, Tony couldn’t find himself disagreeing. He was looking forward to seeing AJ again when he wasn’t banged up or high from the tension of a case. He shook off the excitement and put his full attention on the cold cases. He wanted to make sure there were no reasons, barring any emergencies, keeping him from making his date on Friday. He was looking forward to the baseball match as he’d never been to a live game before. 

Gibbs noticed throughout the week that Tony seemed, well, calmer. He never doubted his second’s intelligence or commitment but he’d projected a carefree persona at the office. Gibbs had understood why and as long as it didn’t interfere in his cases, Gibbs turned a blind eye - only it had changed  in recent weeks and people were noticing the changes in his behaviour. 

He decided to query it in a not too obvious way. He looked up from his desk. “Is that cold case three solved this week from Monday?”

Tony looked up. “Er yes, boss.”   
  
“Careful, they’ll try to nab you down in cold cases.”  He warned.

Tony shook his head as that wasn’t where he wanted to be. He liked the chance to solve a puzzle and mystery but preferred active fieldwork. “Nah boss, you’re stuck with me.”   
  
Gibbs decided to go with a more direct approach, it was what he favoured anyway. “So what’s with the increased focus? Others are noticing.”

Tony looked sheepish  but he trusted Gibbs with the truth . “I have a date with AJ this evening.”

Gibbs was surprised by that little confession. He knew Tony was starting something with the admiral but he’d never expected the slight calming effect on Tony and his ‘character’ in the office. 

~*~

Tony had picked up AJ from JAG headquarters as promised. They should have enough time for the drive to the Verizon center. He’d planned to get there with time to spare.  _ He hoped.  _ Tony had tried to plan this date down to the nth degree but there was no way anyone in the world could control the DC traffic.

“So - no clue about tonight?”    
  
Tony kept his eyes on the road not willing to risk even a moment's hesitation with the traffic this evening. He did, however, give AJ a small tiny clue that was ambiguous on its own. “We’re guys.”   
  
“Sport or beer?” AJ asked immediately.

Tony smirked because it was the right line of thinking. “Please. Why can’t I organise both?”    
  
AJ thought about it. “I suppose you could but now I am curious.”   
  
They pulled up close to the Verizon and Tony beckoned AJ to follow the crowd. “This way.”   
  
“You got tickets for the Wizards versus the Rangers?” AJ asked, shock in his voice. The game had been sold out for months. He’d thought about going but by the time he checked for tickets they were sold out.

Tony nodded, already pleased by the reaction from AJ. “I figured with the bat and shirt I saw in your office, it would be a good date.”   
  
AJ snorted. “Try great, I’m keeping you.”   
  
Tony blushed just a fraction. He wasn’t ready to say it out loud but he was thinking along the same lines as AJ. He settled on. “If you like. Now let’s go and find our seats. Oh, and whilst I loved basketball and NFL you will have to explain this ... I never really got into it.” He confessed.   
  
AJ looked intrigued by the idea as he stepped a little closer to Tony. It was not like he gave a damn about people’s opinions. “You are something else. Be prepared to be amazed and if you’re not a fan by the end, the Rangers will not have done their job.”

Tony grinned and because he couldn’t help himself, he fluttered his eyelashes and added. “You’ll just have to teach me the game then, won’t you?”   
  
AJ quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, I can do that. I would have started as a pitcher if the war hadn’t happened.”   
  
Tony looked at him, surprised by something else they had in common. “For me, Brad Pitt broke my leg in the Rose Bowl, or I would have gone into the NFL draft.”   
  
AJ’s mind couldn’t help but wonder what life would have been like if he’d gone into baseball and Tony, football. He doubted they would be here on this date for one. “Well, we would have both been on different paths. I have to say though, I rather like the one I’m on now.”

Tony felt the hand slide into his back pocket and  didn’t mind the subtle possessive move as he  replied. “Yeah, fate is a funny mistress.”   
  
“You sure you’re not a sailor?” AJ asked. “You have their superstitions.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Nah, I played one for a few weeks though.” Wanting to tease AJ, “So where is the strategy in this? All I see is; throw ball, hit ball, run really fast.”   


AJ looked aghast. “You did not just say that. Now listen here.”    
  
Tony could listen all night long, the man’s accent was so sweet to his ears. He could listen to him recite the phone book and shiver with excitement. Tony found himself wanting to see AJ in court - he bet it would be a sight to behold.   
  
“What?”    
  
Tony shrugged  but shared his thoughts . “Just thinking I’d love to see you dominating the courtroom.”

AJ smirked. “You get the time, I’ll arrange it.” He gestured toward the field. “Now, the managers all work from an accepted fact that right-handed batters tend to do better against left-handed pitchers and vice-versa.”   
  
Tony nodded, assimilating the fact. “So it’s a zero-sum game?”    
  
AJ shrugged  as he knew that statisticians tried to explain the game in numbers . “There is math to this if you like but I prefer to focus on the strategy aspect.”   


Tony nodded. “That makes sense and stats are only so useful when it comes to sport. You can analyse it all day long but at some point, you just have to play.”   


AJ agreed as the Rangers scored a home run. Tony enjoyed AJ’s enthusiastic support of his team more, it was cute. “Hell yeah, run ya ass off!”

Tony saw AJ flush a little with a sheepish look. “Don’t be sorry, I like it.”   
  
AJ chuckled. “Yeah?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Of course, it’s why I picked a baseball game. You’ve had a stressful few months.”   
  
AJ was startled by the idea that Tony wanted to help him relax and then smiled. “I get it, you’re saying this goes both ways.”   
  
Tony nodded, squeezing his knee. “Oh yeah. This is a partnership and I won’t let you forget it.”

AJ pulled him close to kiss those gorgeous lips, not caring for the public eyes. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous man wanted his sorry old ass but he wasn’t a stupid man. He wouldn’t deny this chemistry and what could be the best thing to happen to him in many years. “You’ve sold me.” He had to grin at the second blush, this time because Tony’s stomach rumbled.   
  
“Case make you forget to eat?” He knew the score when a hot case went to the crunch. 

Tony nodded. “So pizza, hotdog or nachos?”

AJ looked askance. “I’m at a game, I want Nachos with jalapenos and chilli.”   
  
Tony’s face showed he wasn’t convinced. “Chilli and jalapenos?”   
  
“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” AJ responded, sure he was right. 

Tony figured he could try new things even if it was inviting heartburn. “I’ll try a few of yours.”   
  
“Food is serious business.” AJ teased him. 

Tony didn’t blink. “Hey, I’m your date. It’s expected for me to make a move on your food.”   
  
“Is that right?”   
  
Tony nodded, with a smug grin. “Yeah, plus, you want to convince me that I should add something to nachos other than cheese.” 

“I’m learning so many new things about you.” AJ said, adoring the little tidbits he was learning. 

Tony bit his lip. “And is it putting you off?”    
  
AJ leaned in close to steal another kiss, to show just how much he was  _ not  _ put off.    
  
Tony savoured the kiss, licking his lips. “Good. Now how long is there left of this game.”   
  
AJ smirked, hearing what wasn’t being said. “I’d guess twenty or so minutes.”

Tony sucked in a breath. “I can last that long.”   
  
AJ chuckled and let his hand start to creep up Tony’s leg. He may be an officer and a gentleman but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease a man. Plus, there was something about Tony that encouraged him. “If you say so.”

“I will get you back.” Tony hissed, trying to control his body as AJ’s hand crept ever closer.

AJ smirked. “Of course you will. In fact, there is a navy function that I’d be honoured if you would attend with me.”   
  
Tony knew he should probably consider the consequences but all he said was. “Sure, black tie?”  

AJ nodded. “You know it.”   
  
Tony leaned in to whisper in AJ’s ear, he  _ could _ claim that it was so he could be heard. In reality, he wanted to see if his voice affected AJ as much as he did to Tony. The only trouble was, just as he moved away he heard his cell phone start to ring. Tony whimpered because life was really unfair sometimes. He answered it, he’d worked too long with Gibbs to ignore rule three.    
  
“DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony listened and as the details came through he mourned his date. “Can you pick me up at the Verizon, Boss?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m with AJ and I’m not leaving him stranded.”   
  
AJ looked sympathetic. “A case?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, and it won’t end soon.” Tony tossed his keys to AJ. “Take my car, I know you’ll make sure it gets back to me.”

Tony wanted to grumble about stupid bosses and cock-blocking murderers but he knew it was futile. He would solve this murder and then he would make sure he was dressed to kill for the navy function. He pulled away from AJ with one last kiss. “To fortify me for my case.”   
  
“Happy hunting.” AJ offered in true SEAL fashion.

~*~

Their fourth date was the Navy function Morrow had mentioned. Tony couldn’t refuse his man when he’d asked. Of course, that didn’t mean Tony didn’t have a few nerves. Their third date, even cut short, had been fantastic and now they were going on a date that would announce their new relationship to their colleagues. He wanted to make a stunning impression which was why Abby was currently sitting on his bed vetting his outfit.

She had done it happily. “So the choice is down to the Zegna or the tux?”

Tony nodded. “Yep.”   
  
Abby hummed as she looked deep in thought. “Go try the tux on with all the trimmings.”   
  
He nodded and slipped into his bathroom and did as ordered. As he slipped on the shirt and then his pants, he knew Abby was right. This would be the outfit. He looked into the mirror and checked it one last time. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this nervous about a date. Tony knew what it was - AJ really mattered to him. 

He came out and gave Abs a twirl. “Do I pass muster?”   
  
She had a wicked grin. “You in that and the Admiral in his dress whites are going to cause a few heart palpitations and a  **_lot_ ** of jealousy.” 

Tony snickered. “I don’t think that’s true.”   
  
She didn’t try to convince him,  as she knew that Tony was focussing on the fact he’d be with AJ in a public setting . “Well, Prince Charming, take your Mustang and go to the ball.”

Tony kissed her cheek. “Thanks for being here, Abs.”   
  
“Where else would I be when my best friend needed help?”

~*~   
  
Tony arrived at the stateroom where the function was taking place and was announced, at that point AJ turned to look at him. Tony was glad he got to watch AJ move across the floor in his dress whites. He appreciated the few extra moments to compose himself - AJ did cut quite the figure in his whites. Tony had never been the type to have a uniform kink - perils of the job - he just discovered though, he did have an AJ in uniform kink. 

AJ kissed his cheek. “You look incredible and I am so glad you’re here.”   
  
Tony smirked,  hearing just how exasperated he was. He asked knowingly . “Groupies, sycophants or political snakes?”

AJ laughed. “Oh, definitely all three.”   
  
Tony kept close and whispered in his ear. “Well, I am here to watch your very fine six.”

Tony soon began to see that Washington parties were probably something akin to a shark feeding frenzy with a food shortage.  He fell back on the etiquette and things he’d learned when he’d summered with his mother’s family in England.  He whispered to AJ, “How do you do this monthly?”   
  
AJ snorted, glad they’d sought refuge beside the dance floor. “Politics is part and parcel of the job.”

Take, for instance, the Commander walking toward them. Tony didn’t need to be much of a profiler to see the guy hated AJ. AJ whispered. “Friend of Lindsey’s - the ass who framed Harm.”

Tony nodded and steeled himself for the inevitable poisoned barbs, wrapped in silk.  The Commander’s opening greeting was a doozy  “Admiral Chegwidden, I had no idea you were bringing an escort.”   
  
Tony chuckled lowly, showing how unaffected he was by the comment. If he was aiming for shame, well, once you’d worked undercover in Vice a few times, it was long gone. “Damn, I told Abby I should have worn the Zegna. I had no idea my Tom Ford made me look like a hooker. AJ, you should have said something. You know I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

Abbot’s glare grew and he flushed. “You buy the clothes?”

He was still talking to AJ and not Tony as if he’d dismissed Tony the minute he’d decided he was an escort. Tony, though, wasn’t done. “He likes to keep me in the finer things. Don’t I look pretty enough?” 

Tony actually added a little pout and shine to his eyes - suggesting he was genuinely upset at the idea he wasn’t. 

“You look lovely.” Abbot’s face was all smug superiority, assuming that Tony was so vacant. “Where did you meet the Admiral?”    
  
Tony cocked his head to the side. He looked like he was thinking where it was. “You know, he found me on the pages of NCIS escort services. Morrow is just so good as a boss, you know.”

Abbot paled like he’d seen a ghost. “Who are you?”   
  
Tony held his hand out. “Friends call me, Tony. You, you can call me very special agent Anthony DiNozzo. And you are?”

AJ smiled but there was no warmth. “Just leaving - weren’t you, Abbot?”   
  
“Yes, Admiral.”   


Tony watched the not so strategic retreat offered and snorted. He looked at the way AJ had linked their hands. AJ was staring at him with intense desire. “Let’s dance.”   


AJ led Tony to the dance floor not wanting to talk with anyone else for a while. Tony bit his lip. “Did I just make life difficult for you?”   
  
AJ shook his head, eyes alight with amusement. “No, you just made my year though. I don’t think I’ll forget Abbot’s face anytime soon. Lindsey deserved everything he got for framing Rabb.”

Tony smirked. “How is Commander Rabb?”   
  
AJ snorted and managed to point in a direction whilst still maintaining the hold for the dance. “Over there with Mac, trying to be subtle.”

Tony was still grinning  as they swayed to the music . “We could go over there and talk with them.”  He offered reluctantly when in reality all he wanted was to keep swaying to the music, enjoying the close contact with AJ.    
  
AJ shook his head.  “Nah, keep them guessing, I want to get out of here.”   
  
Tony was a smart man and his response was simple. “Lead the way.”

~*~   
  


There was an energy thrumming between the pair as they made their way back to AJ’s hotel. He was staying in DC for the special case, it would have been Tony’s place if that was closer. They drifted up the hallway, the only thing stopping them from making a show of themselves was the fact Tony knew it would be bad for AJ to get caught  _ in flagrante delicto.  _

Tony adored the key locks now on hotel doors and found himself pushed through. “You in a hurry?” Tony asked, breathless as he was pressed against the wall. Tony’s lips seeking AJ’s like there was a magnet between them. Tony didn’t mind, his mind was on stripping the uniform from AJ. After a few minutes of treasuring leisurely kisses, AJ pulled away breathless, needing oxygen. 

He used the time to let his eyes rove over Tony’s body. “I want to see you naked and under me.”   
  
Tony shivered liking the sound of that. “Don’t tease a guy.”   


AJ smirked, and it was full of dirty promise. “Oh, I always follow through.”

Tony hoped so, his hips were pulled flushed against AJ letting him feel just how affected his lover was “I have needs. Bed, now  _ purlease _ .”   


AJ grinned. “Yes, Sir.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “No rank in bed,  we agreed .”   
  
AJ was glad to hear it, the uniform kink had led to some awkward moments in his life. “Oh, Darlin - you can call me anything you like.”   
  
AJ used this as a distraction to push Tony toward the bed. He watched as Tony fell against the bed and quickly stripped his remaining clothes away. AJ quickly followed suit, stripping efficiently. He watched as Tony stroked his already rock-hard erection as each bit of clothing was stripped but placed safely aside as it was his whites.

He tossed the lube and the condom on the bed. He then prowled along the bed, crawling up Tony’s body like it was a veritable feast. AJ let his lips hover over the weeping erection in front of him. And yet he moved away, kissing a path up the toned chest. He wanted to kiss and explore each and every part of Tony. 

Tony’s mind was lost in a fog of sensuous kisses and barely there touches. It was not what he was used to and it was all the better for it. “Touch me.”   
  
AJ peppered kissed up his neck. “I am,” kiss, “touching,” another kiss, “you.”   
  
Tony’s eyes rolled backward he felt like he would explode with lust. “Want you in me.” He gasped.    
  
AJ could hear the frustrated impatience and gave a small mercy. He snicked the cap on the lube quickly slicking his fingers up. He leaned over Tony, finding his lips once more. He seized Tony’s lips, offering a taste of what he wanted to do as an encore. Upon hearing the gasp, AJ slipped his tongue inside mapping the taste of Tony’s mouth. At the same time, he gripped Tony’s erection. 

Tony was a sensualist and AJ was overloading his mind. If the kiss was what AJ wanted to do to him, he wasn’t sure he was going to survive the main event. And then... AJ wrapped his hands around his rock hard erection, offering him mixed signals. He was thrusting into AJ’s hand but he couldn’t coordinate his movements.

AJ looked into his eyes. “Let go, let me show you what we can be.”   
  
Tony didn’t give up control, he hadn’t since he was a child. It was a defense mechanism that had served him well. Now AJ was asking him to let go and it was scary but  **he did.**

AJ felt the moment that Tony relaxed and his smile could have powered Texas. “That’s it, so fucking gorgeous.”   
  
Tony was thrusting into the hand chasing a high. “More.”   
  
AJ slowed down chuckling, “We’ll get there, there’s no rush.”   
  
“Going to explode.” Tony growled.

AJ dipped lower. “Now that would be a shame. I haven’t got started.”   
  
Tony whimpered as AJ’s other hand slipped behind, massaging his ass. After not too long, he felt the finger circling his ass and slip inside. AJ’s accuracy was good for a SEAL, the first finger finding his prostate. He arched up on the bed, feeling like a live wire. “God, you’re good.”   
  
“I prefer AJ.”   
  
Tony panted. “Smartass.”   
  
AJ’s response was to stroke his prostate with two fingers. He wasn’t going to be able to wait too much longer himself. 

Tony groaned, pushing against the fingers, hoping for more than just fingers. “Fuck me, want to feel it.”   
  
AJ took a second resting his head against Tony’s shoulder and letting his fingers still inside him. “You sure?”   
  
Tony opened his eyes and glared. “Fuck me now, AJ.”   
  
AJ could follow an order, he ripped the condom packet with his teeth and reluctantly withdrew his hands from the amazing body in front of him to roll it on himself. Done, he turned back to Tony, who’d spread his legs wide, obscenely splayed with his erection pointing upward. AJ pressed forward, slowly savouring each inch as he slipped inside Tony. 

Tony could feel as AJ thrust inside him, letting him feel each inch as it split him. He rocked back into it, feeling amazing. He wanted to chase his orgasm. AJ started to thrust, slow then quick not letting Tony predict or settle. It kept him on a delicious edge.

AJ couldn’t keep this going. It was too perfect, tight white heat. He kept up, revelling in each gasp and moan he pulled from Tony’s lips. 

“So close.”   
  
AJ sped up and grasped the slippery erection that was rubbing between their bodies. He wanted them to come at the same time. “Then come.”   
  
Tony didn’t hesitate, having been so close for so long. He came and collapsed against the bed still shivering with the aftershocks. AJ followed over the edge bottoming out, filling the condom. He collapsed on top of his lover as he recovered from the amazing orgasm.

He pulled out, already missing that connection, then tossed the used condom into the bin and got a towel for Tony, who was still slumbering in that perfect sated way. AJ slipped into the bed and joined Tony in a restful slumber.

  
~*~   


Tony walked into the NCIS office to whispers the following Monday morning. He’d guessed there would be gossip. He didn’t care, he was too relaxed. 

“Have a good dance?” 

Tony turned around to see Walker. The man was an ass, a bitter one, ever since he washed out of the MCRT. He couldn’t handle being told off by Gibbs. Tony knew how to respond. “Why, did you want a date or something?”

Walker sneered. “You’re pretty but too male for me.”

Tony decided to be deliberately obtuse. “Oh, you’re into twinks - you should have said. I can hook you up.”   


Walker reared back like he’d been shot. “We should never have let fags like you in. You’re a disgrace.”

Tony clutched his heart. “Oh wait ... your bigoted opinion means nothing to me.”

Morrow and Gibbs were now standing on either side of Tony - obviously, someone had decided to alert them to what was going on.

Morrow spoke up. “However, bigoted agents do concern me. You’ve just earned a ticket straight back to FLETC.”   
  
Walker did not like hearing that and started to rant. “For what? Just because DiNozzo is bending over for some Admiral.”

Tony took a deep breath and knew if he wanted to make it work with AJ this moment was key. He spoke up knowing why the Director was sending him back. 

“No, Walker. You’re going back because you will be unable to represent the very men and women you are supposed to seek justice for, irrespective of orientation or gender.” He got in Walker’s face. “You know for someone so homophobic, you’re awfully curious about my bedroom habits.”

Gibbs snorted. “DiNozzo, you said you would leave other people’s closet doors alone.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s not my fault that because of my being with the admiral, Walker has reached aggressive pigtail pulling behaviour.”

Gibbs turned his attention back to Walker. “Are you still here? Do I have to drag you to FLETC?”

Morrow added dryly. “Gibbs, don’t exert yourself. Ask the Marines to do it. After all, he just insulted the JAG, and he is a former SEAL.”

Walker started to pale realising just how badly he’d alienated some very powerful people. He desperately tried to backtrack. “Sir, this is just a misunderstanding.” 

Morrow rolled his eyes. “No. It isn’t. Get out of my sight.”   
  
Tony waited until Walker had left. “Sorry about that.”   
  
“Don’t ever apologise for being happy, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said gruffly. 

Tony flushed. “Thanks and people wonder why I stay here. I left two PD’s because of how they didn’t deal with actual attacks.”   
  
Morrow shook his head in disgust. “Any incident with hate involved will be dealt with severely. On that, you have my word.”   
  
Tony nodded assimilating that fact. “You don’t need words, Sir. Your actions just spoke far louder.”   
  
And they had. Tony was on cloud nine right now. He had a good job, he was respected by the right people and his love life wasn’t looking tragic either. 

_ He was going to make it work - failure was not an option. _

  
  


  
  
  


 


	3. New Players, New Rules

Tony was racing around their Arlington apartment. Yeah, that was new but he loved the fact they’d moved into an apartment that was his and AJ’s. Arlington was the perfect compromise between their two places of work and their new home was stunning. 

“You okay there, Darlin?” A more than a little amused AJ asked him.    
  
Tony sighed, checking his watch as he continued to search the benches and cupboards. “Gonna be late if I don’t hit the interstate soon.”   


AJ stood there in his dress whites, smiling fondly. He had court today so didn’t have to leave just yet, he was the Judge so they weren’t starting the case without him. He held out a flask of coffee in his hands, knowing that was what Tony was trying to find. 

Tony saw it and grinned at him, that damn grin that still got him every time. AJ knew the feeling wasn’t going to go anytime soon. He figured six months was a long time for that honeymoon feeling to last but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Tony responded and kissed him, just because he wanted to.

AJ accepted the kiss in exchange for the flask of java. He teased his lover. “Shouldn’t you be making me a coffee? Not your boss. I mean a guy could get jealous.” He ended in a sly tone to let Tony know he was teasing.    
  
Tony snorted because AJ knew there was nothing to be jealous of.  Just in case, he kissed AJ thoroughly mindful not to crease his whites. “That might work except you have a flask of iced tea to take with you to court. Oh ... and your boss is not Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”   
  
AJ snickered because if a cup of coffee was all it took to start your day off right then it was a small price to pay. Good tactics in his mind. “I will give you that. Be safe.”   
  
Tony snuck in one last kiss. “You too, I know how fierce lawyers can be.”

~*~

Tony made it in forty minutes, blessing the traffic for being reasonable that morning. He made it into the office before Gibbs which was always a good start to the day. It gave him a chance to work through all the paperwork needing to be done. He was good with administrative tasks due to his organisational skills, not that he would let anyone know - all the better to be underestimated. He would have gone with the skirt-chasing fratboy mask but moving in with AJ made that impossible and he was fine with that. 

Morrow shouted his name. “DiNozzo. Get Gibbs here, you have a case. Check your inbox.”   
  
Tony did as ordered, dropping the relaxed slouch and suddenly on full alert as he read the details.  _ Oh boy _ . This was going to be a case and a half. He made a quick call before getting his boss on the phone.

“Boss, we’re heading to Wichita.” Juggling the phone while grabbing what he needed to take with him.   


“Why?”    
  
Tony shrugged, not that Gibbs could see it. “Well, the ball carrier has just carked it on Air Force One having just eaten dinner with the president. So not only do we have to investigate the cause of death for our Navy Commander ... we’re also entering into a pissing contest with the Secret Service and FBI.  I know it’s a great way to start our week. ”   
  
Gibbs snorted. “Perfect. How are we getting to Wichita?”    
  
Tony huffed because it was like Gibbs doubted the magic of what he could do. “Well, I talked with Ducky and he has connections and we’re on a flight from Arlington. He’s joining us there and we have a plan to sneak in under the radar.”   
  
“What am I dressing as?” Gibbs asked, knowing the way his second worked. Tony didn’t miss a chance to play dress up.

Tony snorted in response. “You don’t have to but we’re acting as Ducky’s assistants.”

Gibbs really did love when a plan comes together. “Now we’re talking. I’ll be at Arlington in thirty. Be ready to prep me then.”   
  
Tony didn’t bother to point out that it would take longer than that if Gibbs was driving at legal speed limits. He knew a futile argument when he met one. 

~*~

Gibbs looked at the scant information they’d gotten access to. “So we have Commander Trap, apparently stroking out straight after he’d eaten with the president.” He was talking aloud knowing that DiNozzo and Ducky with their experience were good sounding boards.   
  
“Correct.” DiNozzo replied. “I know they’re saying ‘stroke’ but in a healthy navy fighter pilot? I don’t see it.”

“Okay, so why kill him?” Gibbs asked the question aloud. If they were going to investigate this, they needed motives or lines of investigation to pursue.     
  
DiNozzo shrugged as unless the murder was for personal reasons it didn’t make much sense. “Not sure. All they did was manage to inconvenience the President.”

Gibbs looked at the photos, his mind racing with permutations. He was assuming this wasn’t a natural death. “Let’s assume this isn’t a stroke - what does it achieve?”   


Tony hummed as he thought about it. “President has switched to the backup plane, the nuclear football is still in the case, now with the standard carrier. So no. Just making a mess for us to clear up.”   
  
Gibbs thought about it. “Find out how that guy, a …...,” he checked his file, “Major Kerry is.”

“Yes, boss.” Tony was snapping orders to a TAD he’d appropriated to do the legwork in the office whilst they were out in the field. 

Gibbs turned to his old friend and asked the pertinent questions - mainly so he could keep any story he told straight and not get caught out. “So who exactly is holding the body for us and delaying the other Feds?”    
  
“Oh, it is the county coroner, Dr. Elmo Poke. He is an old friend. Sends the best steaks by air-mail.” Ducky confided. “I have had several messages to the effect of the Feds’ are impatient but going nowhere.”   
  
Gibbs nodded because that would be part of the battle. It was a well-known fact that when it came to cross jurisdictional cases, the agency that had the murder victim - they would have the investigation.  He just needed to make sure they kept the body for autopsy, he was working on that plan.

“Tony, who’s the Feeb?”   
  
DiNozzo had a shit-eating grin so he knew the answer before it even came out of his mouth. “Fornell, boss.”   
  
Gibbs was going to have to hide his face from Fornell, it wasn’t like he could play ME assistant to a man who he knew well enough because they share an ex-wife. He sighed. “Perfect.”

~*~

Tony and Gibbs had, miracle of miracles, managed with Ducky’s help to trick the Feebs off the plane to conduct a preliminary autopsy thanks to Ducky’s mate managing to delay the Feebs with some excellent distracting and time delaying techniques.

Whilst they’d pulled the wool over the Feebies eyes, they clearly not managed it with the Secret Service as they heard the gun cock, primed and ready to shoot. 

“Now, you two are not assistants so how about you explain right now what the hell you are doing here on Air Force One.” The outraged secret service agent, Kate Todd, demanded to know. This day was getting more stressful by the minute for her and being surrounded by all the testosterone agents was doing nothing for her head. She should have phoned in sick like her lover.   
  
Tony being Tony needled, obviously unconcerned by the gun being pointed in his face. “Didn’t you just remind Agent Fornell that this is no longer Air Force One but rather Alpha Foxtrot 29,000?”   
  
Agent Todd sneered at Tony. “Does that charm help all the women fall at your feet?”

Tony fluttered his eyelashes at the outraged woman. “Not just the women.”  A crooked, lovestruck grin on his face as he thought about AJ.

A bright red face was her first response but then the flush of embarrassment changed hue to one of anger. “Yeah, right. I don’t believe you.”   
  
Tony didn’t much care what she thought about him. He knew what he had with AJ and there was not a pretty face in this world that would make him risk that love. “If you say so. Now, are we going or what? We have an investigation to finish.”  Tony pushed, not really wanting to make idle small talk with the woman.   
  
Agent  Todd looked smug and pleased with herself. “This plane is not moving without my authorisation.”   
  
Tony looked at her in disgust. “I try not to win points when someone has died and I want to seek justice for my victim.” His piece said, he walked back  to the Communications center to get an update from the office. It was a tried and tested technique. He’d soften up a witness and then Gibbs would bludgeon them into the truth. If it worked, why change a well working model.

Tony had watched the Mexican stand-off knowing that there were few people in this world who could match Gibbs’ stubbornness. Sure enough, after a stare-off, Agent Todd gave the order to get the plane off the ground.    
  
Tony took the initiative to poke his head around the hatch door. He added with a sunny smile  at Fornell , “Sorry. The Gate has now closed, please return to the desk to book an alternate route.  As  this  ride is  now off.”   
  
The guffaw and shouts from Fornell would be enough to sustain through the tense journey home to DC. It may be plush surroundings but whether you called it Air Force One or Alpha Foxtrot 29,000 it didn’t matter. He turned back toward Gibbs and Todd - and they’d gone back to staring into each other’s eyes.  _ Just not in the fun sexy way - yet.  _ Todd was glaring at Gibbs and  now  Tony,  clearly unimpressed by what she’d heard. “So I have to share this plane with a bully and a man-child. Perfect.”

Gibbs wondered who exactly she had dated that Tony reminded her of. She had taken a dislike to his second almost on first appearance, which was hypocritical considering  Gibbs was the one being the bastard to her. “Tony grew out of his man-child tag when he moved in with his partner.”   
  
Tony nodded, grateful that Gibbs was playing the gender pronoun game. He was pretty sure the arrogant agent would stroke out if she realised he actually was gay. It was not the first time someone had categorised him by his looks and made assumptions about his character. He doubted that it would be the last time either. “I’ve had no complaints but this man-child needs to check on the status of our other leads.”

She flushed but held her head up defiantly which was a small measure of respect for Tony but he wasn’t keen on the agent - she just tried a little too hard. She was a little too quick to disrespect those around her in order to establish dominance. He could guess it was a defense mechanism developed by being a woman in a male-dominated field. It was to be applauded but Tony knew of others in NCIS and the Feebs who’d managed it without being a raging bitch. 

~*~

Tony listened to what Abby had to say and groaned. He hoped the boss wasn’t too keen on the brunette as this was going to be awkward. He finished his call to his favourite scientist and called out. “Boss, I need to talk to you alone.”   
  
Todd looked angry but stomped off in a huff. “I need to check on the President.”

Gibbs was standing expectantly, never saying a word but then that wasn’t his style. Thankfully, Tony was fluent in  _ Gibbese _ and knew what he wanted. “Major Kerry is also dead having stroked out while driving his car in Georgetown. Abby immediately organised with the TAD to have the body and evidence brought to NCIS. The other agencies haven’t pursued the football carrier avenue yet.”   
  
“Two ball-carriers are now dead, this is not an accident or bad health. Cause of death?”

Tony shook his head. “Abby doesn’t know yet. She assures me Major Mass Spectrometer is on the case. She’s hoping to have an answer before we land.”   
  
Gibbs hummed as he assimilated this new knowledge into what they knew about the case so far. “There is something here and it’s bugging me.”

“You know, all I’ve got is the movie Air-Force One, where they managed to switch the plane so they could attack the President. Surely, the Secret Service is ready for someone to take their cues from a Hollywood movie?”   
  
Gibbs shrugged as he wouldn’t have the faintest clue one way or other. “I couldn’t say but let’s get back to our victims. Two healthy men suggest poison.”   
  
Tony made the point because it needed to be done.  “Poison is traditionally a woman's tool and boss, I have to mention, there was a personal relationship between Major Kerry and our esteemed and lovely Secret Service liaison.”  Okay, so the last part was said with sarcasm.

Gibbs  rolled his eyes. “Of course she did, no wonder she didn’t want anyone poking around.”   
  
Tony shrugged because this one he was leaving to Gibbs. “All yours, boss. I’m gonna help Ducky.”   
  
He had no intention of staying anywhere near Agent Todd unless he had to. She was toxic and he’d learnt early on in his childhood to stay away from toxic people and the lesson was only reinforced after Baltimore. 

Tony did raise an eyebrow when Gibbs shoved her into the toilet. He had a sinking feeling because, for the most part, Gibbs always worked on the straight and the narrow. There were only a few times he’d stray -  those were the times the cases reminded him of his first wife and child. Tony knew about them after one night he’d helped his boss out of the basement after one too many bourbons. They’d never spoken about the evening again and as far as Tony was concerned - it was just one more secret he’d preserve for his boss. 

When they came out of the toilet, Todd was wiping her eyes and storming off to the other section of the plane. Tony had to ask. “You making friends?”   
  
Gibbs glared. “She didn’t do it.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes as he hadn’t thought she was guilty but he had to say it and they still had to check. It was Gibbs who had taught him to double check everything and to never assume anything.

“So who did? And we’re back to why the hell would you poison two ball-carriers for no gain.” Tony asked letting the frustration leak out of his voice. He hated cases like this, murder usually has motive and for personal gain. The fact two different and independent people had fallen victim suggested a plot. “I’ll run down any other links between the victims.”

He hoped there was some connection because otherwise, Gibbs was going to be a bear with a sore head. The best part of the journey was hearing they were on final descent. He strapped up to his chair for landing. The ride was smooth and he wasn’t a nervous flyer, a few years with NCIS and bumpy choppers had cured any of those nerves.

What he was not expecting as soon as the plane landed, was for Gibbs to unzip a body bag and thrust it into his hand - opened. “Get in.”   
  
Tony must have been hearing things because this was above and beyond the call of duty in his mind. “You what? We’ve just landed.”   
  
Gibbs nodded because he was more than aware. “I know, which is why I need a decoy body to fool the FBI.”   
  
Tony glowered. “So I’m going undercover as a corpse?” 

Gibbs nodded. “Yep. I need Todd with me to chase down the dry cleaner angle.” Tony knew the only link between the two victims was the fact that shared dry-cleaners, suggesting their uniforms were laced with some type of poison.   
  
Tony pinched his nose in frustration. “You want the Secret Service chick, who you yourself said has no investigative experience. Is that who you want on your six?”   
  
Gibbs was getting frustrated. “She’s hardly the right weight to fool Fornell is she?”   
  
Tony sighed. “This is going to end badly.”   
  
Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder. “Think of it as an opportunity to get one over the Feebs.”   
  
Tony didn’t believe him  and called him on it . “No, I think it’s you wanting to control the investigation by controlling the body.”   
  
“That too.” Gibbs replied. He said nothing else, turning away to talk to Todd. Tony sucked in a breath because he had a feeling that the Feebs were not the only ones who were being left out in the cold. He was a big boy, he could take it but why should he. Ultimately, it came down to loyalty - he would do as Gibbs asked even with his misgivings. 

~*~

Tony found out that lying in a body bag was in fact that most uncomfortable way to travel on the freeway. He could feel every bump and pothole in the road along there. He couldn’t even check his watch to see how long they’d been driving. It wouldn’t have been a good thing for him to move his arm considering he was supposed to be dead. The reaction from the Feebies would have been hilarious but now was not the time. He needed to know that Gibbs had at least made this shitfest into something useful. 

He actually started to drift off as he got used to the constant motion. He’d been working pretty much non-stop since he’d left Arlington nearly eighteen hours earlier. He could certainly work longer without sleep but Gibbs and AJ had both drilled in the mentality of sleep when possible. It made good tactical sense.

A while later, his phone rang waking him from his dozing. He saw no reason not to answer it, considering it was Gibbs even if it was a bit unwieldy being in a body bag. 

“Hey, boss. Body back at NCIS? Cool. Can I please get out of here now?” Tony asked not caring too much if he sounded like he was whining. It was damn warm in the bag. 

The bag unzipped, and he blinked rapidly trying to give his eyes the chance to adjust to the light from the dark. He saw Fornell’s unhappy face glaring down at him. “Hi there, Toby. Turns out, I probably shouldn’t have gone to sleep on Gibbs?”

Fornell growled,  not caring . “Where is my body?”    
  
“Gibbs just phoned to say it’s back with us at NCIS. Sorry and all that for the confusion. Would you drop me off please?”    
  
He was so polite, at least Tony felt so - so he felt it was unwarranted of Fornell’s men to chuck him onto the freeway’s hard shoulder - whilst the damn van was still moving. He landed in a heap and because he was still in the damn bag, it was difficult to actually make any moves that could protect his body.

He landed with a thud, groaning as he felt the pain race up his arm. He was pretty sure it was fractured. Gibbs could be such a bastard but he’d never tried to endanger his life before! What the hell was he thinking? It would have been so much easier to have just got into the FBI building before revealing himself.

He’d called the EMT’s and then Morrow. The Director asked him. “Why are you calling me instead of Gibbs?”    
  
Tony chuckled darkly, completely devoid of humour. “He is the reason I was discovered. I’ll let you know what the doc has to say, Sir.” Tony paused for a second as he saw there was a new call waiting for him. It was AJ and he cringed mentally. He had no choice, he wasn’t going to lie about what happened. This was going to be no fun but had to be done.

“Hey Darlin’, when you’re done for the day, pick me up from Bethesda?” Tony said, aiming for upbeat and casual. He failed as he was tired and still pissed off.

“WHAT! Why?” AJ demanded to know down the phone. Tony found it cute which was a good thing as it distracted him from the pain. Luckily, the EMT’s had arrived.

Tony hissed as his arm was immobilised. “Funny story involving interagency pissing contests, pretty brunettes, and cranky Feebies not liking they were duped.”   
  
“How does that translate to you being in a hospital?” AJ asked, undeterred from the most important part.   
  
Tony sighed, seeing the downside to his partner being a lawyer and judge when the need arises. “Well, I was in a body bag so Gibbs could play sneaky switcheroos and get the actual body back to NCIS. He phoned me after a bit to say they were back at HQ. Agent Fornell was most aggrieved to discover he did not have the murder victim and ordered me tossed onto the freeway. Hence the broken arm.”   
  
AJ growled, not liking any part of this story at all. It was stirring up all his protective instincts. “And exactly how did your arm get broken?”   
  
Tony snorted. “Well, I was still in the bodybag when the  _ moving _ vehicle and I parted ways, and now Gibbs is playing detective with a Secret Service agent who’s only trained in protection so I am having a really shitty day and just want to go home.” He didn’t whine because he was an adult but he would admit that right now all he wanted to do was go to bed and snuggle up with AJ. Tony knew that AJ probably wasn’t going to wait until the close of business today.

AJ started to bark orders while muffling his phone. “Oh Darlin, you know what I say. Pay it forward. You are not the only one about to have a crap day. Get your arm seen to properly. I’m going to have fun storming the castle.”

Tony didn’t get a chance to find out what AJ meant by that as the doctor came in just then. He didn’t have much choice but to listen to his prognosis while part of his mind was wondering what his other half was up to. 

~*~   
  
Fornell stormed into NCIS’ offices with his righteous anger still fuelling him. No one, not even Leroy Jethro Gibbs got to make a mockery of the FBI. He was still pissed by the move of switching the bodies. “Cute move, you old bastard.”

Gibbs shrugged because there was no point in saying sorry when it was against his rules. “Can I help you, Agent Fornell?”   
  
Gibbs would have never been that polite if they weren’t in the presence of a newbie. So where on earth had he dragged the cheap suit up from? She wasn’t even as pretty as DiNozzo. “Where’s DiNozzo? You know the one who helps you solve cases?”    
  
Gibbs smirked. “You should know.”   
  
Fornell shook his head because he didn’t. “After your phone call, we dumped him on the freeway to make his own way back.”   
  
Gibbs frowned, not liking that answer. “When?”    
  
“A few hours ago.” Fornell replied thinking back. 

Todd was horrified as she read between the lines. “What do you mean,  _ you dumped him _ ?”   
  
“Threw him out the back.” Fornell winced before adding. “Whilst we were moving.”   
  
A new figure stood at the top of the bullpen and bellowed. “Which one of you is Fornell?”

Fornell raised his hand wondering how he could have upset the JAG. “Good, you and Gibbs better get up here. You have some goddamn explaining to do!”   
  
Gibbs sighed because he had a murder to solve and he didn’t need this irritation on top. Still, when you were part of NCIS you listened when JAG asked you to jump. 

“Why is the JAG interested?” Fornell didn’t understand what was going on.   
  
Gibbs snorted, knowing that there were about to be some difficult questions. At least he still had his sense of humour. “So you’re not up on the gossip? That is DiNozzo’s partner.” 

“DiNozzo is gay?!” The woman shouted, shock evident on her face. If she was going to do anything other than guard the president she should probably work on hiding her emotions.   
  
Gibbs shrugged. “Never affected his work for me so I don’t care.” He said firmly. He’d seen good men and women have to hide who they were in order to serve. 

She held her hands up in an ‘I surrender’ motion. She felt guilty for the teasing because she never could imagine that he actually was gay. Now he was injured and they had no idea where he was she - had to put this right.  “What can I do?”    
  
“Profile the secondary scene, and find me DiNozzo!” Gibbs ordered like she was actually on his team.

Fornell followed Gibbs up toward the Director’s office. They filed into the room to be faced with a furious JAG.  

“Why did you hire Agent DiNozzo?” Admiral Chegwidden asked Gibbs. 

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “You know why. He is the best young agent I have ever seen. He will be formidable with a few more years experience.” He didn’t say it, as it was clear to anyone in the know, what track DiNozzo was heading on.

Fornell felt the need to interject. “Look, Admiral, this is a high-tension case and a prank went badly wrong.” It was a weak excuse but it was all he could say.    
  
“You’re not wrong.” Chegwidden replied. “So, Morrow, what would you consider an acceptable punishment for ordering your junior agent into a body bag to snatch a murder victim. You then take a potential material witness along with you despite her lack of investigative experience.” 

The question was more rhetorical and Morrow knew it so he didn’t answer. Truth be told, he was figuring out how he was going to deal with this mess. There had to be some sort of sanction, and he would have to have a word with Charlie over at the FBI. He wasn’t naive. He knew that AJ Chegwidden held more than a few favours in many of the alphabet agencies and a few on the Hill if rumours were to be believed. He was more than just a formidable lawyer, he was a SEAL and something of a fixer.   
  
AJ turned to face Morrow directly. “Who has jurisdiction?” 

Morrow sucked in a breath because there was a million dollar question. He’d already had one video conference this morning dealing with arguing heads of agencies. “It’s a mess, the one victim was a Marine, on American soil and on Air-Force one.”

AJ showed his teeth. “I just made it easier. I recommended to the president that Homeland run point. It should stop the pissing contests that end up with a promising agent nursing a broken arm because the agents in charge mistake a murder investigation for a  **goddamn** **_measuring contest!”_ **

Fornell had never been a marine but got to have an inkling on how a drill sergeant worked. Morrow was the only one who could speak at the moment. “How is Agent DiNozzo?” 

AJ sighed, “Broken arm in two places, grade two concussion, bitching at the medical staff and refusing to take the pain medication when I last checked in. SECNAV has allowed me to take the rest of the day to care for him. I just never expected to have to protect him from you yahoos.”

Gibbs growled. “Now hang on a minute. I’ve worked with DiNozzo and watched his six from the get-go!”   
  
AJ wasn’t most people, he didn't back down from Gibbs’ anger. In fact, he stepped into Gibbs’ personal space. “Oh yeah, Gunny? So tell me why is the pretty secret service agent checking facts for you and my goddamn partner is in the hospital with a broken arm and concussion?”   
  
All AJ got was silence, which was an answer all on its own. If this was a courtroom he’d be thanking the court and resting his case. Still, it bore repeating because at the end of the day they were supposed to be respected federal agents - not children on the schoolyard. 

AJ had the attention of the whole room. “This is the sort of cowboy stunt that defense attorneys jump on and make cases, which should be cut and dried, turn into a 3 ring circus.”

Gibbs nodded. “We know the victims were probably poisoned. I was going to see Abby, see if she had figured out what the toxin was ... and why the hell someone would want to poison two ball carriers.”

Fornell frowned. “It makes no sense.”   
  
AJ smirked at Morrow. “See - with real inter-agency cooperation it can see a problem being solved. Too bad all it cost was an agent being unnecessarily injured.”

“I will make it right.” Gibbs promised, it was as close to an apology as you were ever going to get from him. 

“See that you do.” Chegwidden finished before turning on his heels and walking away. 

~*~   
  
Tony was grumpy and in pain. This stupid stunt meant he couldn’t finish his case and that bothered him. His arm was not too painful now he’d gotten used to it. That and they’d immobilised it in a cast which helped.    
  
“Look - me and drugs is a loopy combination and I can’t afford to spill the classified crap in my head.” Tony tried to explain. It was the literal truth, he had a reaction to painkillers much like a truth drug and he’d worked on too many cases that he couldn’t afford to be loose-lipped about. It was one of the things that worried him most about seeking medical attention. 

“He is telling the truth, lieutenant.” 

Tony smiled in relief as he could relax now AJ was here. He watched the nurse snap to attention, it was one the things about going to Bethesda, there were service personnel who served in the hospital. 

“Hey, Admiral. Sorry I didn’t stay safe.”   
  
AJ looked exasperated as he couldn’t believe Tony was trying to take the blame onto himself. “Oh, don’t you worry, Darlin. I chewed out the two yahoos responsible. Now, nurse, he will take his medication when we get home as I will personally see to it.”

She looked relieved by the idea, “I’ll go and process his paperwork. I’ll also leave the literature but being a SEAL, I suspect you know what needs to be done.”   
  
Chegwidden snorted. “I think I can figure it out, thank you.”

AJ looked at Tony who was starting to relax a fraction. “You ready to go home, Darlin?”   
  
Tony looked shocked. “You’re done for the day?”    
  
AJ nodded. “Yeah, I told the SECNAV that a Yahoo had damaged my partner through a stupid stunt and I wanted to take him home and make sure he was okay.”   
  
Tony moved into the very careful hug. “That sounds like the best offer I’ve had all day. I can’t believe what both Gibbs and Fornell pulled today.”   
  
AJ hummed, as he hadn’t been impressed either. “It’s your career and I will support you no matter what. They’ve supported you up to this point but with the previous SECNAV resigning, you know as well as I do that new people bring new rules.”

Tony huffed. “Yeah, I know. Let’s forget the world and go snuggle in bed.”   
  
“You have the best ideas. We’ll get you home soon enough.”   
  
Tony huffed because new rules meant new politics and he would have to decide if he was willing to play. He wouldn’t stay at a place where his life was at risk, or they were careless with him. He couldn’t do that to AJ, he would watch and be mindful.    
  
_ He hoped he wouldn’t have to leave NCIS as he really liked it there. He’d settled in and found the work exhilarating and rewarding. Today though, today had been an eye-opener. _


	4. A Bete Noir or Two

Harmon Rabb knocked on the Admiral’s door with a small amount of nerves. He’d accepted the invitation from Tony, the Admiral’s partner, but the Admiral had been razzing him all week about it at the office. He felt easier when Mac also accepted the invitation as he wouldn't be there alone, playing the third wheel to the happy couple. Well, that was until he started to analyse why DiNozzo had invited them both. Did he think they were a couple? He’d ask the Admiral but knew he’d get an answer that would probably give him a heart attack. 

He was at their place now so he would find out soon enough. “Hey, Commander Rabb, come in.”   
  
“Nice place.” Rabb added as he took in the areas he could see in the apartment. 

“Thanks, it’s home and a good compromise between HQ for you guys and NCIS for me.” Tony finished. In fact, it showed how well the couple could work as their home was literally smack bang in the middle of their two workplaces. 

Harm grinned as the beer was put in his hands. He could like a guy who served his favourite beer. “Something smells awesome.”   
  
Tony grinned, small and pleased. “I do my best.”   
  
“You cook?” Harm asked in surprise.   
  
Tony tutted as if he was horrified by the idea that he couldn’t. “I have Italian blood. Of course, I can cook or my Nonna would be turning in her grave, God bless her soul.”

Admiral Chegwidden came out of another room that Harm would assume was a study given all the books he could see. He too seemed relaxed, even joking. “Don’t get him started on good Italian food.”   
  
Tony hit back with a fond grin and Harm could guess this was an old argument between the couple. “You love my Italian food.”   
  
“You’re the reason I hit the gym half an hour earlier each day.” AJ shot back with all the ease couples have. Harm envied them. He noted DiNozzo’s salacious grin and wisely didn’t say anything that could get him fired. 

Tony saw it though and decided to nail the problem early on. “You know, I have already secured an agreement that for the evening you can put rank aside. I will enjoy my meal much better if we do, and as I cooked, I got my way.”   
  
Harm could see the fond smile and knew that he would be happy to do so. As some of the highest ranked people in the JAG HQ, it was nice to have an opportunity to unwind without worrying about being on attention. The knock broke his musings - it was Mac.

~*~

Mac waited at the door to the apartment. She was greeted by Tony and a lovely glass of soda, made up of ice and mint. “For the lovely lady.”   
  
It was a lovely gesture, not making her sobriety an issue but still making her feel special. She felt herself liking him more, even smiling. “You’re too kind, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony gave her a crooked grin and seeing her relax, he had to add. “I’m being a good host and we all just agreed to no rank during dinner. Call me Tony.”   
  
She looked startled by the very idea but agreed to try. She would confess that an evening where she could relax sounded appealing. “I’ll try but it’s not a habit that’s easy to break, Tony.”   
  
“I know.” Tony assured her as he took her coat. “Come in and unwind, Harm is here already and talking AJ’s ear off.”   
  
She could see that was true and made a beeline for the two other men. “You talking his ear off already, Harm?”

Rabb pouted as his best friend usually waited a few minutes to start the teasing. “No, we were discussing baseball.”

She grinned before teasing. “How dull. Now football ... that I can and will talk about.”   
  
“My kind of woman.” Tony called from where he’d gone back to cooking. Tony wasn’t being rude but you just don’t leave pasta when cooking it properly.

“No flirting in front of your boyfriend and my boss.” She called back making all the males smile and/or laugh. 

AJ snorted as he was confident in his relationship. “Relax, I know he doesn’t mean anything by it. So, NFL huh?”   
  
She nodded and talked about her favourite team, the San Diego Chargers. Tony chipped in occasionally with some actual other facts. The conversation flowed between all four of them until Tony grandly announced. “Dinner is served.”

There was quiet for a few moments as everyone tucked into the aromatic food. Rabb just had to compliment the chef. “Tony, this is beyond good. If you ever get bored of being an Agent you should be a cook, full time.” 

Tony nodded, pleased by the comment but not too used to praise for his cooking. As a result, he tried to deflect. “You should thank our cook, Bella, she was the one who taught me when I was a kid. She told me if I ever wanted a true life partner I should learn how to cook so I could take care of me and them.”   
  
Sarah grinned, liking the idea of a woman who by all accounts was ahead of her time. She could tell that Tony was fond of the woman. “Well, she sounds like one hell of a lady.”

Tony smiled as she was one of his few fond memories from childhood. “Oh, she was.”   
  
Anything further stopped when Tony’s phone went off and he cursed as it was his work phone. The rule about always being available for a case didn’t allow a person to keep a balanced social life. He sighed. “Excuse me.”   
  
He stepped away from the table as he answered the call. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why would we accept a foreign naval body? Especially one we’re not investigating. The paperwork gets ridiculous.”

Whatever the reply was, the JAG officers could tell it did nothing to quell DiNozzo’s mood. Tony groaned. “Oh, that’s brilliant. The Israelis want us to interfere with one of their bodies? Why? I smell a rat. Find out who made the request. Eli David doesn’t do favours or ask for them unless it suits him.”

Tony huffed as he hung up, annoyed that his fun evening had been interrupted. “Well, dinner and conversation were great but I have to go to work now. The EMT’s took a body to our morgue, of an Israeli Naval Commander, and Gibbs and myself have been called in. There is something hinky going on apparently.”

Mac smirked. “Hinky is a valid investigative word then?”

Tony shrugged. “Well, the report came from my favourite, dramatic gothic scientist.”

The three at the table just had sympathetic looks on their faces. “Well, at least they’ve not been taken hostage in an Embassy. I had to work with the CIA to sort that mess.” AJ shuddered just thinking about the mess. 

Tony kissed AJ with a weak smile. “Well, the night  _ is _ young, so let’s not jinx it.”

_ He’d soon realise it was already too late. _

~*~

Tony had been back at work for a month and was still getting used to the fact there were now four members of the team. It seemed that his two newbies were struggling with the chain of command more than he would’ve expected. Tony found out it was down to his looks but he didn’t give a damn. He was the SFA and they would learn to understand that - or someone was going to go. There was no job he would stay in where disrespect towards him would be tolerated. He’d made it to the bullpen where he saw the two probies were manning the phones, chasing down every scrap of information which was good, they were learning. Tony broke that to get caught up to speed. “Report.”   
  
“They called you in?” McGee asked in surprise. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, McGee. As I am the  _ Senior _ Field Agent for the MCRT, of course, they would call me in. Now, what do we know?”    
  
“Shouldn’t we wait for the boss?” McGee asked, nervous still of something.

Tony sucked in a breath. “Look, McGee. Your fancy computers should teach you a thing or two about hierarchy. There is the Director, then there is Gibbs and then there is me. Now when my boss, Gibbs, comes in, he will demand a report. If you’ve obstructed me from giving him a full report then I will be most vexed with the person stopping me.” The last bit he all but growled out. 

His relationship with AJ was out at the office and he was okay with that. What it did mean for Tony was he’d lost the skirt chaser mask. He couldn’t play the fool as his cases deserved his full attention. So as a result, he had two new members who seemed to resent him being their superior for different reasons. He had  _ little Miss Secret-Service _ who resented him for knowing about her indiscretions. Oh, and then he had  _ Mr. MIT  _ who could only find his Phys. Ed degree and believed his education made him a superior agent - never mind the lack of experience. 

“Tony, you shouldn’t scare him. You will turn into his bete noir!” Kate tried to scold him. Tony wondered why people were fascinated in dissecting their nightmares. He’d seen enough on the job, he didn’t want to spend more time discussing them. It wasn’t healthy but there was always alcohol that worked as a block.    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Look, the only person’s nightmare I should be is a criminal’s. Now. I repeat - what is known?”

Tony was grateful that Kate started to answer his questions at least. He made a mental note of the conversation he just had with McGee. He would have to keep an eye on that attitude. Tony couldn't care how good your IT skills were - if you got in the way of a case he would have your balls in a vice. His relationship with AJ had made him see how certain things just couldn’t be ignored. Morrow was his favourite director, who, as a get well soon gift as his arm healed, had sent an audio transcript of AJ’s meeting with Fornell and Gibbs to his inbox for a single playback.

Kate looked at her notepad. “At seven thirty this evening, the EMT’s brought a body to our morgue of a foreign Naval Commander. As it was a foreign national, the MCRT were contacted, even though we’re on stand down whilst we wait for Qasim’s autopsy.”   
  
Tony sighed. “Which one? You need to be specific. A lot of countries have Naval Commanders; was he British, Canadian, French, Israeli, Indian, Russian, Japanese, Vietnamese…. Need I list them all?”   
To be fair, Tony was being a little mean as he already knew the answer but he had no choice but to use a training opportunity when the moment arose.

She huffed but responded. “It was Israeli, Tony.”   
  
Tony pinched his nose. This was ramping up to be an epic clusterfuck and he would have to make sure the security protocols were updated after this was all sorted. He asked what he felt were the two most pressing questions. “Okay, so why did we a) accept a foreign body? and b) who has contacted autopsy to find out the progress of the results?”

McGee was quickest to his phone and the probie looked up alarmed. “No contact.”   
  
Tony knew something was wrong. He shouted the question across the bullpen. “Anyone had any contact with Autopsy in the last half hour or so?” There was no response and Tony now knew something was wrong.  _ The question was what?  _ He made a decision. “Quick, phone Abby now. I need to know - my gut is telling me this has gone FUBAR.”

Abby was on speaker. “Now is not a good time. Ducky just made a really odd request. He was so rude and demanded the evidence from our latest perp before I could even analyse the blood. He can’t even do blood analysis in the autopsy room!”   
  
Tony knew what needed to happen and there was no way he was letting Abby near Autopsy or anyone else for that matter until they got to the bottom of the mess.

Tony ordered for someone. “Get autopsy up on the monitor now!”  
  
Kate’s fingers were moving double time to do as ordered. All they got was static, this was not good. Tony was so glad to see Gibbs walking into the office. He walked over to meet him wanting to debrief him about the situation and his suspicions quietly. Tony summarised his report too. “So take your pick on the hinky ladder. We have a random Israel Naval Commander that EMT’s brought in at the behest of the Israeli Embassy. Since that body reached Autopsy, there has been a request by Ducky for all the analysed evidence and there has been damage to the monitor.”

“Lock it down now!” Gibbs ordered.

Tony started to issue the commands; this was a suspected hostage situation. So he shouted for the agents trained for it. “Balboa, Andrews, need you on the entrances of Autopsy now. We need to make sure no one goes in or out.”   
  
Kate frowned as she could tell Gibbs and DiNozzo were planning even if they hadn’t said as much. How long would it take for her to get to the level of synchronicity? “What is it, Tony?”   
  
Tony did wonder about the calibre of secret service agents. After all, the clues were adding up. “This is a hostage superstorm. Now, we need to move.”

Balboa and Andrews had made their way to Tony handing him a headset. Balboa was frowning as something was clearly bothering him. “How does one walk out of Autopsy?”    
  
Tony smirked and clapped him on the back. “We may just get the answer. I got the stairwell, with the view you need to take the two elevators. Go to TAC1 and don’t open the doors. Await Gibbs’ orders.”

With that, Tony disappeared, seemingly already knowing what Gibbs wanted without saying a word. Kate and McGee frowned that they were being left out of this but were smart enough not to say anything about how potentially serious the event was. Abby’s arrival with the evidence distracted them from any more brooding. 

Abby, unaware of what might be going on, tried to justify why she didn’t want to go down to the autopsy level. “Look, I know it’s silly but I can’t shake the dream I had. You know the one where I ended up on Ducky’s table?”   
  
Gibbs kissed her forehead and took the evidence from her. “Don’t you worry. Now tell me about the phone call.”   
  
All of it could be explained away as tired and cranky until Abby mentioned the word  _ stat.  _ Gibbs growled and reached for his phone. He made a split second decision. “McGee, Todd, get your selves finding me that EMT team now. I want them in separate interview rooms within the hour. Use 1 and 2.”

They raced off to follow the orders, glad to have a task to do rather than standing around. Gibbs went to find Morrow - if Tony confirmed what they suspected then the hostage team would be coming in.  He shouted back to Abby. “Abby - move the spectrometer, we need to get a drill and get a camera into Autopsy YESTERDAY.”

Tony could hear Gibbs on the radio as they were all on the comms. He heard the conversation with Morrow and settled back, finding just a crack in the door. “Gibbs, we have an unknown male, walking around waving a 9mm.”   
  
With it confirmed, Gibbs wanted Tony back with him. “Okay, Fuentes is replacing you, DiNozzo. The rest of you stay alert. No one gets past you. DiNozzo, I want you in MTAC now.”   
  
Tony handed the headset over, knowing he’d get another one at bullpen level. He raced up the stairs into the bullpen, grabbed another headset and then up the open staircase and walked straight into MTAC. “Well, it seems like we have a resurrection on our hands. The guy was waving a gun around.”   
  
Morrow shared a look with Gibbs and Tony and said gravely. “Time for me to have a say.”   
  
Tony was picking up the phone and pressing the button for Autopsy. He handed the headset over. “Here you go, Sir.”   
  
Morrow spoke up in his best, business as usual voice. “Dr. Mallard, there seems to be a problem with your monitor. I will be sending a team to repair it. I can’t let anyone in or out until that is repaired. You know how it is.”   
  
The Doctor’s voice sounded strained. “I am in the middle of an infectious disease autopsy, Director, and I still don’t have that evidence. I am concerned I will need to initiate a lockdown. So I insist I have the items to test. The maintenance crew will have to wait I’m afraid, Mr. Director.”   


Gibbs spoke up, playing up the concerned older friend. They needed to distract from the drill bit and he wanted to see if he could get their captor to talk. You got nowhere in this situation without communication. “You okay, Duck? You know you don’t have the equipment in Autopsy ... it's in Forensics. Why not let Ab’s do her job, she will be careful and initiate full lab protocol?”   


“Now, Agent Gibbs, drop the act. You know I am here, and you should get me what I want. The doctor understands the rules.” A new voice added. There was no warmth to the voice, in fact, Tony got the impression of a tiger playing with its food.   
  
Gibbs growled out. “What are the rules?”

“You don‘t lie to me, or let me suspect that you have lied to me, or even attempted to trick me. Should you do so, I will shoot your Mr. Gerald in the ball socket with my 9mm hollowpoints. It will be a shame but I will do it.” The captor explained.   


Tony heard the new voice and his mind automatically went to cataloging what he could pick up from the profiling courses and what he’d picked up from his extensive travelling. The phone line was still open but Tony wrote a message on a board. “Go fishing?”    
  
The nod from the director and Gibbs was all he needed. Tony spoke up in a way too jovial tone for the situation. “Hey, so Israeli? Huh. You spent some time in England though, right?”   
  
“That is irrelevant.”

Tony snorted because he begged to differ as they said in Blighty. “Not when I spent so much time around South Oxfordshire. You have an accent, my friend, so I just have one final question. Mossad? or ... are you here from Hamas to clear up your friend Qasim’s mess?”   
  
“Bring my brother’s clothes and blood. Is that answer enough for you?” The question was the end of the conversation as the dial tone started. 

Morrow looked to the SFA, knowing of his work on profiling and terrorism. “Well?”   
  
Tony knew in his gut was right. “He is no terrorist, he’s playing one. His stressors in his accent are all wrong. He’s been taught English by a Brit and probably finished his education there, hence my crack about Oxford. He reminds me of my cousin, Crispin, when he speaks, who’s about to become the next Earl of Oxfordshire.”

Morrow knew this was getting complicated. “So if he is not a friend of Qasim, who is he?”    
  
Tony shrugged because that was the million dollar question. “My guess, this reeks of a Mossad operative and their heavy-handed tactics. Which is awkward as my contacts are in the Arab world...”

“We need a name first.” Morrow reminded him. 

Gibbs’ eyes had never looked away from the monitors. He knew the camera that was being drilled in to autopsy from Abby’s lab was about to go live. “Up in front of you. Let’s see this bastard.”

The camera was too obtrusive not to be noticed, they got one picture of a smirking unknown perp before he shot the camera out. It was okay though, they now had the image to put through facial recognition software.

Morrow ordered the technician. “Get me the Guantanamo office, and also, Tel Aviv ... NOW!”

“Guess he’s shy.” Tony added dryly, as he looked at the mugshot they now had. “Should I put the word out with all other agencies and see if we get a response?”

Gibbs ordered. “Do it, and for the sake of it reach out to your Arab contacts.”   
  
Tony nodded to say he understood his orders and he got down to business. He also checked on the status of the two probies. They were chasing down the EMT team that brought their not so dead hostage taker into the room. 

Tony made the last call in person as the hostage team specialist swung into MTAC. This was one he was glad the probies weren’t around to hear. He wasn’t yet ready to share his background, and he knew they wouldn’t be able to handle it seeing only the potential riches.

Oh, and the switch to Arabic might confuse the issue. He listened and sent a snapshot using his phone. His childhood friend was the Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia. His father had done a lot of deals in that country but thankfully, Senior hadn’t been stupid enough to rip them off and the family kept in touch with Tony, pleased by his willingness to learn their culture. 

  
It helped greatly that he was sure his old friend was running the show when it came to intelligence in the country.

His friend stilled. “Who is the hostage?”    
  
Tony answered him with honesty, hoping it would help his case. “Our M.E. and his assistant. Come on, our ME is way too old to play captive. What do you know?”

His friend huffed. “Eli David’s son may or not have gone rogue with Hamas. It seems that no one is sure, so tread carefully.”   
  
“I will, old friend, that is a great help. I’ll send you those Cadbury Cookies you can’t do without.” Tony promised, it was his usual bribe but it worked so well.

~*~   
  
Tony groaned as he put the phone down and switched back to English. “Well, I was right on two accounts. Our suspect is Eli David’s son, and the Middle East chatter can’t decide if he’s rogue or not. Personally, I think this smacks of an undercover operative making a big play to secure their position.”   
  
Gibbs hated Eli David with a passion, the man had no real moral set he worked by. It made him unpredictable. “He’s set his son up in Hamas?”   
  
“It’s bold but it wouldn’t be the first time.” Tony reminded his boss. “So what is on Qasim, that needs a cleaner to collect the physical evidence and his body?”   
  
Gibbs smacked his head as all the pennies dropped at the same time. “Qasim was the weapon. There was no bomb. Get the stuff out of lockup and find out what he wants.”   
  
“Biological?” Tony responded, just thinking of the repercussions. No wonder Hamas had risked sending an operative into a Federal Agency. Yes, it was ballsy but their funding would dry up in a second if it was released to the press that they tried germ warfare. “Jesus. I’ll get Abby to find it.”   


Gibbs nodded. “Do that.” He looked toward the hostage negotiator. “His request so far has been for a body and the evidence.”   
  
She nodded and then asked the questions to find out what her parameters for recovery would be. “What is acceptable here?”    
  
Morrow answered. “Nothing less than the return of my men and him in jail. So Daddy dearest can come and collect him.”   
  
She was surprised visibly, “No lethal force.”   
  
Morrow hated his answer more than anything. There were times when he wished he could put politics aside but today was not one of those days. “It is a last resort, this is internationally sensitive.”   
  
Tony and Gibbs shared a look and they came to an agreement. If it was a matter of politics or their co-workers - there was no choice.

Gibbs thought about it. “What if we give him some of the evidence? We know that the stuff on his body was with Abby. It’s on my desk, we’re sure that it’s the stuff in lockup that’s what they’re after.”   
  
The Hostage commander voiced her opinion. “In truth, it would be helpful and let me build a rapport.”   


Gibbs didn’t like it and seeing the message about the EMT team being in interrogation made him smile, he had a target. “DiNozzo, let’s go.”   
  
“Coming, boss.”   
  
~*~    
  
The EMT’s were in separate rooms so at least the probies had listened to that. McGee and Todd were watching them from the observation room. “They won’t say a word, Gibbs.”   
  
Gibbs nodded, having already expected that to be the case. “DiNozzo, let’s play tag.”   
  
Tony chuckled and picked up a knife from his belt. “Bad cop, badder cop?”    
  
Gibbs nodded. McGee blurted out. “That’s not how it is played.”   
  
Gibbs and Tony turned back, looking at him blankly but Tony teased. “It’s not? Oh, well boss, what we got works for us so let’s go.”

The newbies watched as the famed pair entered the interrogation room. “Why DiNozzo and not us?”    
  
Kate shrugged as she didn’t know. She, however, like  _ McWhiner,  _ was trying to listen and watch to find out. She didn’t get to really interact all that much with Tony before he got injured and she still felt bad about it. Her interactions since he’d returned hadn’t been good as a result of her feeling guilty in the first place.

Gibbs and DiNozzo walked in and even their gait had changed. Kate was sure that if she’d been in the room she’d have thought that the temperature had dropped. This was some weird interrogation, they’d not spoken, just stared!

Gibbs waited until he saw the unease and then spoke up. “At the moment, you’ve aided a terrorist. So all I need to do is have my associate start the paperwork for Gitmo and you  _ might _ see the light of day ... well, probably the twelfth of never.”   
  
“We didn’t do anything.” His fake EMT hissed, obviously uncomfortable at the idea of Gitmo. 

Tony was grinning. “You know what, Boss, I will do that paperwork without a single moan.”

“Look, that’s not it. You have to understand ... We were on the hook for thousands. He comes in and says to do this one job and our debts are clean.” Fake EMT one spoke up, obviously persuaded to talk by the threat of Guantanamo.

Gibbs stood up, they wanted to see what the second guy had to say - needing a small corroboration of the story. “Let’s see if your friend backs you up.”   
  
Tony asked in a raised voice. “Is it bad of me that I kind of hope it doesn’t match?”

~*~

Tony took the lead in the second room whistling and looking dead pleased with himself. “Boss, I thought you said this would be difficult. It turns out his mate sung like a canary.”   
  
“I don’t believe you!”    
  
Gibbs shrugged because really, having a wannabe terrorist’s validation wasn’t something he needed in his life. “It’s like you said - they’re stupid and turn on each other in an instant. I liked the offering of the deal, I haven’t seen someone sing that quick in a while.”   
  
“He is my brother.” Fake EMT said, still not believing it. 

Tony smirked, “So how bad were your debts that aiding a Hamas terrorist sounded like a good deal? You can answer honestly but I have a new tech whizz on the team, I bet he will give me an answer down to the last cent. I bet he can even tell me who you owe the money to.”

Gibbs picked up the thread. “Well, they probably won’t like the fact you were arrested and let go. They’ll assume you were the ones to talk - that’ll probably be bad for your longevity.”   
  
“Yeah, and I’ll float around some circles that you sang like a canary.”    
  
The fake EMT sneered. “We don’t run in the same circles.”   
  
Tony leaned across the table, “You’re right about that, my circle is a little higher than yours. Check who my last phone call was to.”   
  
Tony showed his phone and McGee and Todd were really interested to find out who it was. The fake EMT paled and started to look freaked. 

“We didn’t mean to cause harm, he came to us proclaiming he needed our help to get somebody and stuff out of the morgue.” The suspect explained as if it was rational to let someone pretend to be dead to steal something from a Federal Agency.

Tony sighed. “Well you did, so you can rot in here until we resolve the issue. You better hope my old friends make it out okay.”   
  
~*~   
  
McGee was frowning. “That’s not what they teach at FLETC?”   
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes at the naivety in the statement. He let DiNozzo answer the question, on the grounds he  _ might  _ be a bit politer.    
  
“You know, we work in the real world and when you’ve done interrogations for this long, you’ll get a feel for which version of you they need. Is it the hardass? Is it sympathetic you? Do they need the flirt? Different strategies for different criminals, it’s about what makes them talk.”    
  
Kate looked sick by the idea. “I will not flirt with a criminal.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “So if you needed to find a bomb that might kill thousands you couldn’t put aside your pride?”    
  
The question hit home and Tony said nothing else, he didn’t need to. Point made. “Out with it,  _ McNosey _ .”   
  
McGee flushed. “You said years of interrogations, you’ve worked with NCIS for four years.”   
  
Tony laughed. “You know it never ceases to amaze me how Federal Agents dismiss the experience of a Police Detective. I first did interrogations nine years ago,  _ McYoungster.” _ _   
_

McGee just assimilated this, he needed an excuse to get away as he knew he’d upset Tony and that wasn’t a good idea. “Should I go check out the debt angle?”   
  
Gibbs nodded. “Do you really need to be told?”    
  
He flushed and scampered away. Gibbs looked to Tony, “You need to take an active training role.”

Tony scowled seeing the smirk on Kate’s face and for once, didn’t curb himself. “Well, I came back from my arm healing to find two new probies, so green they squeak and it is a little time consuming and difficult to split my time so easily between the pair. Dare I say it, you could help, boss.”

Gibbs ignored the last statement, he turned to Kate. “We’re needed back in MTAC to see the progress. I want you chasing down Qasim’s whole life. If he was going to be a biological weapon - how? Find out how he got online and communicated, there has to be something.”   
  
Tony asked a question. “Why remove us from MTAC?”   
  
Gibbs answered him as it was not a stupid question. “Ducky is no doubt using his own skills and engaging with this  _ David  _ and he’ll have spoken about us. We have no idea how this is now being incorporated into the perps psychology ... let’s not let him have any advantages. I want to know what he was looking for.”

Abby raced up to them. “I know. It’s all in the nose. It’s a nasty but thankfully not too virulent form of smallpox. He’d already taken it, hence the desire to grab his blood. Thankfully, it takes much longer to catch it and far more difficult once dead, only by mixing of bodily fluids.”   
  
Gibbs grinned. “What container was it in?”    
  
Abby held up a bottle. “Those who say allergies are killers have no idea.”

Gibbs just smirked, knowing that they now had a perfect trap to go against the captor, no matter what his name or allegiances. He didn’t much care right now, he wanted Ducky safe. “We need to plan for a breach of the autopsy.”   
  
Tony nodded. “So I just feel like this character is a bastard who has a very finely planned exit. It’s what I would do, Gibbs.”   
  
Gibbs stopped. “Break down for me the strategy of how you would leave.”   
  
Tony closed his eyes and weighed it all in his mind. He is undercover in a terrorist outfit, his was Mob. He had to do a spectacular op to cement his place and not get caught. He’d gone with seducing his way through a rival family’s door. This wouldn’t work here, playing a dead body would get you in the door. He would know enough about operating procedures to know the tac team would be planning to breach through to the autopsy. So how would he escape?    
  
“I would set a diversion and use Qasim’s body as a double to give me enough chance to get free. I would be dressed as a TAC member though as they have free access ... And crazily, I would probably exit through that ambo that seems to be stationary with no one in it.”

Morrow hissed. “Gibbs, take the lead in the breach. Agent DiNozzo, do the follow up for what you suspect.”   


Kate had been standing there as she had the information Gibbs had requested. “Er, Boss? He was contacted through a little internet cafe, here are the logs.”

Tony just looked at his leader. “Sir, I will need a few minutes to stock up. I won’t take any men as that’ll tip his hand.”

Gibbs looked pleased. “You think your service piece won’t be enough?”   
  
Tony snorted. “I think I’m facing a Mossad Agent and I have no intention of phoning my Admiral and telling the former SEAL that my poor planning got me shot.”

Gibbs smirked, glad that Chegwidden was making Tony think a little more about his own safety. “Get out of here, and don’t forget rule 9.”   
  
Tony was walking away but called back. “Already times five.”

Kate was in awe. “What just happened?”    
  
Gibbs smirked. “I don’t keep Tony around for looking pretty. Now, go and process our fake EMT’s while we go and get Ducky and Gerald.”   
  
She didn’t look pleased by the orders but knew well enough not to ignore the command. “Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t call me Sir.”

~*~

The radio chatter was off the charts so, not that Tony would admit it, he tuned it out.  He heard the comment about Gibbs being shot but okay. He had to lock it away and focus on the next few moments. His eyes never leaving  the exit where he was sure their suspected terrorist would be walking through any moment now. If he was wrong then that would be okay, there was no such thing as too paranoid.  Tony would never shake that belief.

He’d get one shot to execute this and  if he got it wrong then Ari Haswari would walk free. That was not a thought that Tony could stomach . The door opened and  Tony leveled  his gun  straight between Haswari’s eyes. Tony didn’t blink or waiver, knowing that this opponent would use that against him.   
  
“You know, Ari, I don’t think Daddy will be happy with me if I shoot you dead... but my boyfriend is a lawyer so I will probably be okay.” Tony said, almost as if they were having a civil conversation.

The terrorist stared back.  It was clear even if he was so desperate to hide it that he hadn’t expected this. Tony did kind of delight in screwing up terrorists’ plans. Haswari tried to affect an arrogant attitude,  “How do you know me?”    
  
Tony smirked and then said in Arabic,  just knowing that this guy would understand. Plus, as an added advantage it would piss him off.   “I have friends in the Arab world.”

“You know who I am, you’ll never be able to keep me.” He said, and he was so sure of it.

Tony  just continued to smirk at him. After all, he was sure that Eli David would  _ only _ come for him if it benefited him. “You may be right but you’re going to put the cuffs on slowly and then we’re going back inside.”   
  
“Why would I do that?”  Haswari asked like it was the last thing he intended to do even with the gun pointed at his head.   
  
Tony sighed  because this day was getting longer and longer and he would really like to avoid a shootout . “Look, I want to go home and I really don’t want to start a pissing match with Mossad but if you take one step toward me I will shoot you.” With his last words, he threw the plastic cuffs.  He said nothing else, you can’t manipulate silence - and as an added bonus, silence made your opponent uneasy.   
  
Ari caught the cuffs thrown and accepted them, he glared coldly. Tony could see the aggravation in the man’s eyes and Tony got the feeling that this would not be the last time they crossed paths.  If this time ended with no further bloodshed, he would be okay with that. 

“This is not over, Agent ...”   
  
Tony smiled back  at the lame attempt to find his name . “I’m not looking for a Christmas card or a friend.”

“We will meet again.”  Haswari declared, aiming for threatening.   
  
Tony pointed his gun back toward the exit he’d just walked through. “Off we go. I’m afraid you will need to enjoy accommodations at  _ Chez NCIS _ a little longer.”

Ari was still glaring  at Tony like it would somehow intimidate him . “I will find this boyfriend and slaughter him.”   
  
Tony snorted  as this was the lamest attempt yet in Tony’s opinion . “He’s a SEAL and experienced enough to match wits with you. I’m not worried.”   
  
Haswari wasn’t to be deterred.  “Then  I will go after  Gibbs and your team.”   
  
Tony laughed  because Ari had definitely not done his homework on him or Gibbs . “Gibbs is big enough and bad enough to look after himself. As for the team, they don’t like me. How would that harm me?”    
  
Ari sneered. “I will break you.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Tony rolled his eyes and motioned for him to  carry on moving toward the bullpen.  Tony wasn’t willing to risk him any longer. The second he was through the door he was calling out.  “Director, I need the marines to secure him and make sure he doesn’t move  or try to slip away again .”   
  
Morrow was smug now. “So it looks like your predictions are still accurate, Agent.”   
  
Tony watched Ari be secured. He never took his eyes off the terrorist / possible agent. He’d learnt long ago that you shouldn’t show fear to a bully. “Bye for now.” 

Tony waited until he was sure that Ari, whoever his last name was, had gone before he asked the director. “How is Agent Gibbs?”    
  
“A through and through but will be fine.” He clapped him on the back. “This was some fine work, you have a flair for counter-terrorism.”   
  
Tony looked at his director in surprise. “Thank you, Sir.”

Morrow looked at his MCRT or the three that were left standing. “You three, take the last bit of the night off and be back here by eleven in the morning. DiNozzo, just this once your report can wait til morning. Go home.”   
  
Tony didn’t wait around for anyone to change their mind. If he was lucky he would get home in time to share the bed with AJ for a few scant hours.

 

~*~   
  
Tony opened the door to the apartment and noticed everything from dinner was tidied up. He knew that AJ wouldn’t have had it any other way. He loved the domestic part of their life although he hadn’t thought he could ever settle down. It was just so easy to be like that with AJ though -  it was a feeling he would fight to keep . 

He quickly stripped his own clothes  off , just wanting to rest. As he slid into bed, AJ moved over so that he could engulf him in a hug. “Everything alright?”   
  
Tony sighed  as that was a loaded conversation. Thankfully, the fact AJ was the JAG meant he could share his day . “I met a not too friendly guy today, Ari Haswari or David depending on what circles he runs in.”

AJ was sleepy but listened. “Why wasn’t he friendly?”  
  
Tony snuggled in closer, feeling himself relax so naturally. “He wanted to steal evidence and took our ME and his assistant hostage.”  
  
“Trying few hours.”  
  
Tony hummed. “Nah, but I knew you’d be upset if I let him shoot me.”  
  
“Damn straight.” AJ responded accent thicker with sleep.  
  
Tony grinned, finding it cute, not that he would say it aloud. “I wouldn’t let him, you know. I love this. Ari Haswari can pretend he is our future bete noir but I like our chances.”  
  
AJ snorted. “I’ll shoot him before he gets a chance to come between us.”  
  
Tony grinned at that romantic announcement. _It was to him at least._ “That’s funny because I was thinking the same thing. You’re my kind of perfect and there’s no way in hell that I’ll let anyone, let alone him, ruin us.”  
  
“Then we’ll be okay, as we work together.” AJ finished and it was that simple. He drifted back to sleep, his hand still directly over Tony’s heart like he needed to feel it. Tony found it sweet and lay thinking for a moment about Morrow’s comment earlier. 

Tony had never thought about himself moving full time into counter-terrorism even though his education and circle of friends made him suited to it. Nah, he was on the MCRT and, whiney probies aside, he wouldn’t leave Gibbs. He shifted slightly, feeling AJ’s arm tighten around him and soon drifted off to sleep. 

_ He had no idea that across the river Morrow was considering his future with NCIS and an agent he had in mind to be his deputy.  _ _ The wind had changes on the horizon but only time would tell what effects it would bring. _ _   
_   
  



	5. All Things Come to and End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Death of a Minor Character, Homophobia discussed, violence canon-level, Murder - discussed

Tony fell back on his chair in shock when the news broke. He couldn’t believe it. Pacci was a close friend of his, he liked the agent. Pacci had told Tony he felt brave enough to be ‘out’ because Tony didn’t hide his relationship with AJ. It didn’t matter now though, as Pacci was dead.

Kate was stunned. “Wait. The guy who sits behind us?”    
  
Gibbs nodded, as the cases that involved colleagues were always the most difficult. “Yeah, we’re on our way now to the crime scene. DiNozzo, this isn’t pretty.”   
  
Tony had just about managed to compartmentalise it. He got the warning but there was no way he was going to excuse himself from the investigation. He needed to find the bastard who’d hurt his friend. “It never is, Boss. Let’s go.”

Gibbs turned and started walking. “McGee, Todd, time to go.”   
  
They headed toward to the van, knowing that Ducky would no doubt already be at the site. Kate asked Tony gently. “Did you know him well?”   
  
Tony sighed because there was no easy answer. “Yeah, beers after work and softball. Also, he kind of looked up to me for being  _ out  _ at work. He said it gave him the confidence to do the same.”   
  
Kate looked surprised by that, she’d had to accept a lot of things she thought she knew about Tony weren’t true. “Is that why he asked for the desk behind us?”    
  
Tony chuckled but it was devoid of humour. It was kind of sad how some people were so unaware of what was around them. “No, Todd. He sat behind us because the last guy who made a homophobic remark I sparred with and made him ask for a new assignment in Alaska.”   
  
She frowned. Then she remembered it. “Wait, the spar on the first day back? Your arm hadn’t fully healed.”   
  
Tony nodded because she wasn’t wrong. “True, but I’d made a promise to support him and people took my medical leave as a chance to haze him. When I got back I needed to remind a few knuckleheads.”

Tim looked troubled and immediately shared it with the team. “He asked me to look into some files for him yesterday.”   
  
They hadn’t reached the van yet so all of them froze. Gibbs was guessing this was the case Pacci had mentioned yesterday that he’d blown him off about. Gibbs hated that that moment was replaying in his mind. His gut was telling him that if he’d listened then, maybe Pacci would still be alive. Hindsight was never so useless as it was now, you couldn’t fix death after all. Gibbs asked the young agent. “What files?”    
  
Tim looked at his pad where he always recorded important information. “They were to do with his three-year-old cold case. He believed he had made a break in his case and he wanted information on a car crash. The only trouble is I will need to go to Buford County Court as the files are paper, not digital.”

Gibbs looked at his watch. “Court is open ‘til eight today. Get over there and get those files he was interested in. Debrief us in the morning.”

“Yes, boss.”

Tony and Kate were still with Gibbs and heading to the crime scene. This was going to be hard. Tony had to make Kate see that. “This is going to suck. He is still a victim in the very real sense of the word so you need to put aside any and I mean _ any _ personal feelings in this case and approach it cold.”   
  
“You don’t feel like we’re invading his privacy?” She asked, considering all the things that they do as part of a murder investigation. 

Tony took a deep breath and gave the bluntest assessment he could, hoping to shock her into sense. “I think he has been murdered and his privacy has been invaded in the very realest sense of the word. All I want to do is find the killer of ... Pacci.”   
  
He couldn’t use the word  _ friend _ like he wanted, or it would ruin the point he was trying to make. She steeled herself but Tony had a feeling that he would be having this conversation more than a few times over the course of this case.

The elevator scene where Pacci was found left Tony with only a cold fury in the pit of his stomach. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. He’d practically been disemboweled. Tony saw Gibbs survey the scene and gave his report. “Ducky confirmed he wasn’t killed here, Boss. I’ll take Kate and see if we can get any clues to where the kill site might be.”    


Gibbs was still staring at Pacci’s body and Tony could see the signs of fixation set in.  _ Perfect.  _ Just what he needed - Ahab Gibbs chasing after a whale. It was bad enough trying to pull him off a ledge when it was just them on a team. Now, he would have to protect the probies and make sure Gibbs didn’t do something too crazy.    
  
_ He did not get paid enough.  _

~*~

The phrase bounced around his skull when he’d gone back to Pacci’s place to see if there were any clues as to what he was working on, or if there was another motive entirely for his death. Tony hoped like crazy that it wasn’t related to Pacci’s sexuality because he couldn’t afford to be a wild card at the same time as Gibbs was doing his Ahab impression. 

“This feels wrong.” Kate said as she rooted through the computer desk.

Tony looked up from the record collection he was gazing over. He’d remembered that one night while drinking, Chris had confessed he would hide anything important in his vinyl collection. It was a long shot but Tony would take whatever he could get. He started to examine the vinyls far closer. “Kate, do you want to find the killer?”    
  
“Of course, I do. How can you ask such a question?” A hint of outrage in her voice at being asked such a question.   
  
Tony silently counted backward from twenty in Italian. “I ask because as much as I can empathise with the struggle, I am locking it all away so I can catch the killer. I will deal with it afterward when his killer is locked up. Sound good?”   
  
She nodded but she was still frowning. “What are you doing in the vinyls?”

“Checking on something that Pacci once said.” Tony was looking at them closely. It would be a double bluff. It would be a vinyl not often used but would have simple fingerprints of where he’d picked it up recently.

Sure enough, Tony reached inside and found a list of names and case file numbers. “Eureka.”

After having read through the list he asked the question out loud. “Who the hell is Commander Voss, and Amanda Reed?”   
  
Kate shrugged as the names were not familiar. “I have no idea but we should probably find out.”   
  
~*~    
  


Tony opened the door to his own home relieved to have a few moments of peace. He hated that Pacci had lone-wolfed a case to the point it had cost him his life. Tony and the team were racing toward an answer to make sure his death wasn’t in vain. 

Tony had heard that Pacci had swallowed the memory card. It was as courageous as anything he’d ever heard. After Pacci had been shot, he’d been bleeding out but still pulled the fire alarm and got himself enough time to swallow the memory card so no matter how badly the killer hacked at him, they couldn't find the card.

Tony stripped off his clothes and headed straight to the shower. He hated bringing his work back home and hoped that the shower would help him find some form of equilibrium. It was impossible for him and AJ to avoid it entirely but both men made a conscious effort to try. There was something about the information today that was bugging him. It looked to all the world that Amanda Reed was a girlfriend of Voss’ or something as the timeline of property movement was almost picture perfect in line with Voss’ career before he died.  

The water ran over his back and he let it pound against his tense muscles. It was helping him collect his thoughts. It was the knack of being successful at chasing down a case. He needed to focus on one part at a time. Why did Reed purchase the Voss family home? Why did Voss rip off all that money from the credit card fraud against the Navy and then die so carelessly?    
  
Too many questions were going to drive him mad. Tony lay in bed with his notebook where he always tried to collate the separate parts of a puzzle together. It was easier to put his thoughts together when he wrote them out. The page looked like a demented spiderweb and that was how the case felt. Pacci had obviously stumbled onto something big. The murder weapon was a Smith and Wesson 66 series, a tiny thing and easy to conceal. Tony’s hand had moved almost subconsciously and wrote -  _ woman's weapon?  _

This all went back to the Voss death three years ago, that much was evident. Not to mention there were the two other names that Pacci had written on his notes. Tony had requested searches on them before Gibbs had even ordered him to. 

He threw his head back against the pillow, he just needed a break. The door opening to the apartment gave him a welcome distraction in the form of his partner. Tony had left the door open so he could have a clear line of sight. Tony could tell AJ was a little shocked by something so he asked his lover.  “Are you okay?”   
  
“I had a proposal today that needs a discussion between us as it would impact us both.”

Tony dearly wanted to make a glib remark about it better not have been an  _ indecent proposal  _ like the movie. He could tell it was serious though so he treated it with the right gravitas. Also, if Tony was being honest with himself - it was a welcome distraction from his own problems. He huffed, “Come on, sit and talk to me, AJ. You know you won’t relax until we do.”

AJ patted his leg. “You’re right about that.”   
  
“Out with it, AJ.” Tony said. 

“So the President asked me to the White House today.” He started to explain. “It’s not the first time since I took the title of JAG but today he asked me to retire.”  
  
Tony froze but he knew if AJ was being asked to retire it was for another job in mind. “What job does he want to offer?”   
  
AJ chuckled because he should have known that Tony would figure it out without being told. “He is not too happy with the current SecNav, however, I am apparently someone all the politicians love. Not sure how I managed that dubious honour.”  
  
Tony had a wicked grin. “So soon I will have to start calling you Mr. Secretary, huh?”   
  
AJ shook his head and tapped his thigh. “No, as I need to think straight when someone calls me that, thank you very much. This has big implications, Tony. You have a life at NCIS but if I take this position then you would effectively end up in my chain of command ... for lack of a better description.”  


Tony shrugged as it wasn’t as big a deal as AJ seemed to think. “Well, I have a hell of a case that I can’t walk away from but after that, I can put the word out for new jobs.”   
  
AJ froze. “I am not asking you to do that.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and pulled AJ in for a kiss. “You’re not but the choices are - you say no to an amazing opportunity, this relationship ends ... or I can put out feelers out for other agencies. AJ, it’s a no-brainer.”   
  
AJ looked at him so fondly and with such love, it took Tony’s breath away. “You’re too good for me.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Nope, we’re perfect for each other. Sleep on it, I know I need to figure out what a Naval Commander, a blonde woman, and a car crash have in common and how that ends in one of our agents murdered or I won’t be able to sleep.”   
  
AJ picked up the pad, putting his cover on the cabinet side table. “So your friend was murdered? I’m sorry.”   
  
“Thanks. I just want to catch the son of a bitch.”   
  
Tony watched as AJ’s eyes took in all his notes. AJ clearly had an idea as his eyes raced over the page. AJ asked him a left-field question. “What would be an outrageous idea in one of your movies?”   
  
Tony snorted and then considered the question. If he was going to make an outlandish idea from the points he had, it would be something like ... “He faked his death when the credit card fraud was discovered and is really Amanda Reed, killing anyone who actually figured out the secret.”

As Tony said it, the idea started to take root in his mind. It was ludicrous and even audacious - and that is why it would succeed. The gun used to kill Pacci was not a good weapon for firing at any distance over 10 metres. Pacci’s killer had been successful at over twenty-five metres according to Ducky and Ab’s estimations. It would be difficult unless you were a crack shot, like say, a Naval Commander. “Huh. I’ll check it out in the morning.”

AJ handed back the pad. “Will you be able to sleep now?”    
  
Tony nodded, waiting for him to strip down and join him in bed. “Yeah, I think I will.”   
  
There was nothing else said as the couple both had heavy days and just wanted to sleep a true rest before starting again. Well, almost. Tony wanted to get the final word. “You better say yes to this if you want it, AJ.” 

~*~   


The next day Tony approached the bullpen to find Ducky in a huff and Agent Todd exasperated. Jesus, the day was only starting and he already had to soothe egos. He decided to distract them asking jovially. “Have we lost McGee? Gibbs won’t let us have another probie if we lose him.”    
  
Todd shook her head, it was clear that she was still vexed about something. Tony, despite not really wanting to ask, chose to ask anyway. “What is it, Kate? And where is McGee?”    
  
Ducky answered. “I checked the autopsy and it was as I suspected, a perfect autopsy, the ME was too good to be bought for money.”

Tony nodded accepting the answer. “True, Ducky, but you know as well as I do in this business we have to check.”   


“I can accept that, young Anthony, but it would be helpful to know what I am looking for?”    
  
Tony smiled because he could appreciate that answer and it made a lot of sense. “Doc, I suspect that Gibbs and I have the same thought. The ID’d body is not Commander Voss which is why Pacci asked McGee to dig up the records.”

“Well, the DNA was how they identified the body... That is done by an independent lab.” Ducky explained, thinking about other avenues of how the autopsy could be fooled. 

Gibbs had appeared with a coffee in his hands. “So I asked McGee to collect the tissue samples so we can run them in-house.”   
  
Tony nodded and had been looking up the names on Pacci’s list. “Hey Boss, what would you say if I told you that one of the names on Pacci’s list knew Voss and was a DNA technician.”

“I’d say that is more than a coincidence, DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony had finished looking at the name. “Ah, and  they also died in a car accident two years ago.”   
  
Kate frowned. “So they covered for Voss, and then he killed them? But where is Voss, and how has he eluded notice? His picture was splashed all over the news at the time of the credit card fraud.”    
  
Tony drew his screen back to the surveillance photos of the woman on Pacci’s memory card. “Now believe me when I say this, I know it is out there, but what if Reed is Voss. It would  take  hiding in plain sight  to a whole new level .”

Gibbs looked at the screen and mulled over the suggestion. It was out there - that’s for damn sure - but it wasn’t an impossibility. At the moment, all they had was Pacci dead, his curiosity in a car crash, and this woman. “Go be bait, DiNozzo, and see what you find. Take Kate and find me something.”   
  
“Yes, boss.”

~*~   


Kate in the car was as annoying as possible. “So you think she is a he-she?”    
  
Tony shrugged but said very little. “I think it is out there and a little crazy but think of all the threads and how they work together. We have places being rented to an Amanda Reed in the near vicinity of places Commander Voss served. Not one of his coworkers ever recall a mention of a girl named Amanda, or any other type of nickname. We then have Reed buying the Voss family home.”   
  
“And how does that get to he-she?” 

Tony shook his head, the question in itself could be part of the problem. Still, he wasn’t in the mood for a long protracted argument. “It’s a gut thing. You’ll develop one. After all, you asked Ducky to check the autopsy again, didn’t you?”   
  
She looked pleased by that acknowledgment but still pressed on. “So how will we get confirmation?”   
  
Tony smirked, “I figured we will observe her, I’ll find an ice-breaker and possibly flirt my way through her front door. By that time, I reckon the fingerprints will come back one way or the other.”

“And if you flirt? How far will you take it that is extreme?”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Kate. Get a grip. It’s not like I’m going to whore myself out. I will flirt, get the information and ... if a kiss is required to sell it then I would do it. I won’t want to, as quite frankly the only person I want kissing me is AJ, but if it catches a killer I’ll put aside my feelings.”

She didn’t look convinced but for now was silent on the matter and that was all he could ask for. 

~*~   
  
Tony and Kate ended up ‘renting’ a room from a guy across the street. He looked at them with a salacious grin that made Tony feel dirty just being near the guy. Kate looked even more horrified. “We’re seeing other people.”   
  
The pervy manager smirked. “Oh honey, when has that ever stopped anyone?”   
  
Tony snorted because there was a ring of truth in that statement. “Yeah, but we’re Fed’s and the boyfriend is a SEAL and a lawyer so I am not that stupid.”   
  
The manager looked a lot more warily at Kate. “Oh, good for you.”   
  
Kate smirked,  enjoying the moment . “Oh no, Dwayne is an actuary manager. Tony’s the one with the SEAL.”

It seemed to be enough to make the manager take his money and stop talking to them. They were both relieved  _ immensely.  _ Tony let out a breath of relief. “So who is hoping we don’t have to ever see him again?”   
  
Kate nodded. “He was so skeevy I want to shower.”   
  
Tony had opened the door to their temporary apartment. “Well, you have a shower so feel free. I’m going to set up the surveillance equipment.” 

An hour later, the only thing they knew about Amanda Reed was that she was really annoyed she couldn’t paint her front door. Tony stood up, loosened his shirt, fluffed his hair up and stood up to cross the street. He was going to affect a first meeting. The tired but cliched  _ bump into your mark _ was as good a way as any. 

Reed smirked at him and Tony knew he could make this work. He explained, hurried, and pretending like he was embarrassed. “Hey, sorry. I am just mad about something and wasn’t looking at where I was going.” He’d put on an Italian accented voice to make this a role. 

“No worries, you’re cute enough I can let it go.” She spoke softly and in a way that Tony knew many would be drawn to her. Oh, she was a seductress and good at it. Tony was equal to this game  and she had nothing on AJ .

“Lucky for me.”  With a grin, he stepped closer and offered his hand for a handshake. “ I am Tonio.”   


“Amanda. You’re new here?”  Tony deliberately let the handshake linger, touching her pulse to flirt.   
  
He nodded, “Yes, I am here for work and purchased a house but apparently I can’t paint my door from a garish colour. This frustrates me.”   
  
She looked like she was interested. “Oh, you too, huh? I was having the same argument with them.”   
  
Tony put on his most winning smile. “Can I get you a coffee or a drink? I want to apologise for my being a klutz.”   
  
“No apology necessary but I would love to get a drink with you. Would you be willing to give me ten to change?”   
  
Tony nodded, “Sure.”   
  
She looked sheepish. “Of course, you can come in and wait.”   
  
Tony whispered into his earpiece as she’d reached the entrance way before him. “Said the spider to the fly.”

Kate was on tenterhooks as she listened through the earpiece at the conversation as Tony managed to delicately pry impressive amounts of details out of her without her even knowing it was an interrogation.

Kate started to tail him to the bar, she’d asked for McGee and Gibbs to head to the bar so they could all watch Tony. She frowned seeing Gibbs walk up the street in clear sight of Tony and the suspect. This was not the recommended procedure and then she watched in disbelief as Tony passed over a cup.  _ A spy wouldn’t have done it any slicker.  _

Gibbs walked past her and to a car behind her that she’d seen McGee in at the end of the block. He quickly handed the container over to McGee and he was speeding away.    


Kate didn’t get much of a chance to do anything as she was tailing Tony and the suspect. She couldn’t afford to let Tony out of her sight. She couldn’t shake how he was so calm with someone he was sure was the killer. She was trained to deal with killers and how to find them but to see them, talk to them and pretend you don’t know what they are…. that was beyond her. 

~*~   
  
Tony was keeping the suspect in his sights at all times. He spotted Gibbs making his way to Kate. No one would blink an eye, just assume they were another couple.    
  
“You okay, handsome?” Reed, the suspect, purred at him. 

“Yes, I am. I am just thinking we should get food. I do not want you to think I am a cheap date.”   
  
In reality, he was hoping that whilst she was eating she would stop groping his leg. He was going to bruise if she kept it up. He knew they would need to keep this up for at least an hour so that Abby could have a chance to run the DNA.

“I would love a salad and wine.”   
  
Tony smiled his most charming but false smile. “Your wish is my command.”   
  
She had a coy grin. “Is that so? I sure hope so.” She leant forward to kiss him. He didn’t pull away but he hated every second. “I just need to freshen up, be right back.”

He breathed a sigh of relief when he had a moment to himself. Tony touched the earpiece. “Please tell me you have good news.”   
  
“Ten minutes, Tony.”   
  
He sucked in a breath. “Christ, okay. I can do this.”

She took nearly five minutes in the head which was a relief. Tony may be good at undercover but there was no joy be to had where he was pretending to romance his friend’s potential killer. The food came, allowing him even more of a space to breathe. Gibbs and Kate were heading to his table so he kept the suspect’s attention on him. He was the one to initiate the footsie under the table. It was sad she looked delighted.

Tony pretended to be shocked by the intrusion. “Can I help you?”   
  
“Agent Gibbs, and no, Sir. It is Ms. Reed I need to talk to.”

She stood up, trying to back away but Tony put his hand on her shoulder. “Now, is there a reason you want to disappear?”    
  
Gone was his Italian accented English and he was back to plain old DiNozzo. “You’ve already tried that though haven’t you, Commander Voss.”   


He used the shock of being discovered as his leverage to cuff her hands. “Seems she has nothing to say, boss.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Suspects never do when they get caught.”

On the way back to headquarters his personal phone buzzed. It was a short message from AJ.  _ I said yes to the job.  _

Tony’s smile was huge, knowing that AJ deserved this and he needed a new challenge. So he better ask to see Morrow and Gibbs soon. 

_ -Permission to tell Gibbs and Morrow.  _

_ -Granted. _

To others, it might seem curt but that was how they worked. Tony couldn’t help but grin. This was going to cause waves and figured he should try and get in on some of the betting pools at work.

~*~   
  


A few days later and the paperwork was done and memorial complete. Tony had asked to see Gibbs and Morrow together as they both deserved to hear his reasons and why he was going. This was not like each time he left the police districts in the past. He had no reason to leave for his personal safety and he wasn’t the type to slink away with a tail between his legs.

“So, I am going to need to resign soon.” Tony didn’t see the point in breaking the ice, it was better to get down the issue quickly.   
  
Gibbs growled. “Why? And it better not be because of McGee or Todd.”   
  
Tony shook his head, quick to reassure Gibbs. “No. The chuckle twins, as tiresome as they can be, are not the reason. AJ’s about to have a promotion that will make things awkward, to say the least  for me, if I stay here .”

Morrow sat back in his chair with a smirk. “So the Capitol chatter is right? They want him for SecNav?”   
  
Tony nodded  and explained , “It’s a matter of how quickly they can let him retire and when he does, then he will be SecNav... and either I can give up him, or the job?” Tony bit his lip. “I am hoping you have another suggestion.”   
  
Gibbs didn’t look happy but he got it. If he’d had a choice between Shannon or a job, he’d pick Shannon every time. 

Morrow interjected. “I do have a suggestion. It’s still confidential for now but I’m moving to Homeland in two months. I can’t imagine the process to get the Admiral will be any quicker and I will need a Deputy. I’d suggested you already, DiNozzo. I just didn’t think I’d be able to separate you from Gibbs.”   
  
Tony looked to Gibbs so he could see the sincerity. “Gibbs has taught me so much and I am forever grateful but ...”   


Gibbs gave him an out. “I get it, Tony, I do. Bring him around for cowboy steaks.”   
  
“Will do, boss.” Tony said, happy once again. 

~*~   


Tony and Morrow were both keeping their departure from NCIS quiet. Gibbs had agreed with their reasoning and was keeping it quiet himself until the official announcement.  As a result, Tony was reviewing SFA files so that Gibbs would have a competent replacement who would be able to help Gibbs with training Todd and McGee.

Morrow stood at the top of the bullpen. “Gibbs, DiNozzo. Get up here.”

Tony and Gibbs shared a look asking the other had they done anything stupid.  Tony shook his head and Gibbs shrugged in return. There was only one way to figure out what was going on - get up there.

Kate narrowed her eyes. “What have you done?”   
  
“Nothing.” Came the chorused response.

She smirked  at them . “Morrow doesn’t think so.”   
  
Gibbs shrugged. “Cold cases you two.”   


Todd and McGee soon wiped the smiles off their faces as Gibbs was infamous for taking the most awkward and difficult cold cases. He also expected you to be able to solve them.

Gibbs entered Morrow’s office, swiftly followed by Tony. Tony saw the look on Morrow’s face  and asked . “Shall I shut the door, Sir?”    
  
“Please, Agent DiNozzo.”

Gibbs and Tony saw the pensive look on the Director’s face. _It usually meant nothing good._ Gibbs showing his infamous lack of patience. “Out with it, Tom.”  
  
“Ari Haswari has escaped the FBI’s custody and left behind a note. _I’ll finish the job.”_ Morrow reported. 

Tony chuckled mirthlessly.  Ari couldn’t have had worse timing.  “And I was having such a nice, quiet day.”

Gibbs smirked  at Tony’s unruffled response, it was how Gibbs had trained him. When it got difficult - do your best to take emotion out of the equation. It could be the difference between life and death . “So,  is it  me or DiNozzo  he’s targeting ? Or is he equal opportunity with his hatred?”

Morrow answered. “The FBI psychologist believes he will target Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony stood  up, already making plans . “Well, I have AJ’s retirement dinner tonight. I won’t change it. If he attacks there, well, then he is more than just a thrillseeker. He is actively looking for death.”   
  
Gibbs looked thoughtful. “I think he needs to be close to death to feel alive and he will try.”   


Tony had steely eyes. “Well, I will make sure the guests are armed. Fancy taking your Remington for a spin?”   
  
Gibbs had a cold glint to his eye. “I sure do.”   
  
Morrow knew the men wouldn’t be too phased. They were the planning and delivery type. “Remember, DiNozzo, I want you to be my Deputy and you need to be alive for that.”   
  
Tony  nodded, all business . “I know Director and AJ would never forgive me if I do something stupid. We will carry on as business as usual, only you know - with way more firepower close to hand.”   
  
Tony left the office to call AJ’s chief of staff who was the coolest marine he knew. “Hey Mac, yeah, tonight I am ready.”

He had a stray thought that he was glad that his tuxedo was cut to hide a gun. The pause let Mac start to rant. It was kind of perfect as he entered the bullpen and sat back in his chair. “Mac, he is an Admiral and about to retire. If that is what he wants then let him. He deserves it.”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Of course, I am going to take his side. He’s my lover.”   
  
McGee and Todd were listening into the conversation. Tony smirked. “I am not a twelve year old so that’s why.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes Mac, you know I own solid black tie wear. I wore it to the ball when I made that guy look stupid for being a homophobic dick. Look, not why I called, the threat level to the Admiral just went up, all guests need to be armed.  Think potential active sniper level of threat against anyone I care about and let’s face it, AJ is at the top of the list. ”

Tony snorted  at whatever was said in response . “I know but I have to remind you. I love the guy.”   
  
Todd and McGee were staring at him in shock. Tony could have felt self-conscious. “What?”   
  
McGee went back to typing. Kate though was not to be deterred. “What has raised the threat level?”   
  
Tony carried on finishing his paperwork. He could have jumped up and down with joy at the way he would never again have to complete this. “Ari Haswari has escaped custody and promised to make good on his threats.”   


“That’s not good.” McGee’s assessment was a perfect example of understatement. 

Kate showed a little more forethought. “He can’t be stupid enough to attack tonight. SEAL’s, Marines and Navy will be crawling all over the event.”   
  
Tony looked up. “Oh, he will. He’ll welcome the challenge. He is Icarus flying a little too close to the sun. Only I think he wants to burn to escape his messy life.”

Kate looked unconvinced. “He isn’t suicidal?”   
  
Tony wasn’t too sure of that but said nothing. His day was already full and now he had the added thing of looking over his shoulder to avoid the crazy potential stalker terrorist or Mossad agent depending on who he asked.

~*~   
  
The dinner was being held at a swanky restaurant that thankfully was used to security arrangements.  AJ noted the armed SEAL’s on duty rather than being guests. He had to remember that as of tomorrow, he would be the Secretary of the Navy and would require a minimum of one bodyguard anyway.

“Why on god’s earth did I agree to this?” AJ asked him.

Tony smirked,  knowing that he was referring to the dinner . “It will be good practice. You know, for when politicians start to bother you.”   
  
AJ just gave him a look and Tony just patted his cheek fondly. “Too late now, Darlin. You retired and took the job.”

“I did, didn’t I. I blame Mac for the dinner.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Okay, if you say so.” Tony had learned long ago - if there was no good answer, don’t give one. “Come on, let’s go eat and you can give your speech.”

They stepped out of the car - and both of them, scanned the streets, trusting the other man to watch their six. It was empty of visible threats on the side street. Tony knew though with Ari that it wouldn’t be that simple.   
  


~*~

The dinner had gone well, Tony had stood close to AJ like he’d promised. He’d smiled and schmoozed with all the skill of a Paddington - his mother’s family would be proud. It was all going so well until the moment AJ stood to give his speech

_ The dreaded red dot resting over AJ’s heart.  _

Tony couldn’t think, dread filling his bones. His limbs moved by sheer adrenaline. He pulled AJ down, hoping in vain that he got there in time. Tony covered AJ and miracles of all miracles - they were both whole.  He knew he’d checked by letting his hands roam all over AJ. It was very romantic and dramatic but he did remember he was in a public place so kept it PG.

“Gibbs, tell me you got the fucker.” Tony said loud and clear so that it would be picked up in his earpiece. 

“Yeah, suspect is down. Secure the site now, McGee and Todd.”   
  
Tony chuckled, releasing the slightly compromising position they’d landed. He gave AJ a wicked grin. “We said not in front of others.”

AJ huffed. “I’m retired. Is he dead?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, he had a sniper battle with Gibbs and lost.”   
  
“Well, thank Christ for that.” AJ smirked. “Now as fun as this is, you need to get off me so I can give the speech.”   
  
Tony had to admire his dedication. Never mind the fact someone had just tried to kill him. AJ stood up and thanked his team, the lawyers, the dedicated men and women of the service. And then, AJ thanked him, thanked Tony, for loving him and giving him a new lease of life.”

Tony didn’t think he’d ever hear a bunch of marines and seals coo but he did. “Nah, you got it wrong, you’re my kind of perfect.”   
  
It was what he would always say when he heard AJ doubt that he was the right man for him. Tony knew that AJ was it for him. He saw the coy smile on AJ’s face and didn’t know what was coming next. He could hear through the radio the updates coming about Haswari. 

AJ dusted off his dress whites, stood tall for a second. “You know I am glad that you said that. As I have another question for you...”   
  
With that AJ bent down on one knee and Tony gasped as he saw the perfect masculine ring. “What do you say about forever?”    
  
Tony didn’t speak as he didn’t trust his voice for a few moments but he knew his grin was probably breaking his face. He nodded his head and thrust his hand forward. He felt the cool metal settle on his finger and it was a comforting weight.    


_ And that was them. Forget anyone who would try to tear them apart, they wouldn't succeed. Tony and AJ would always fight for each other. There were new chapters in their life starting, AJ as SECNAV and Tony over in Homeland but that didn’t matter - they would be together as they were each other’s kind of perfect.  _

_ And no one could ask for more.   _   
  
  



End file.
